Mat's REAL life in Equestria
by Bahamut Crisis Core
Summary: A 17 year old boy who was turned into a living weapon now lives his new life with his pack of female dragons and his herd, the Mane six. OCXOCXmane-six Rated M for lemons/blood/gore/and Language
1. GRAND REOPENING

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone, the names Bahamut Crisis Core and if u all know me and my OC Mat well then EPIC, but for those how don't know, well read my bio, any how I just wanted to tell u all that's this is my grand opening for my very first story about Mat and to tell u this, only I own Mat, no one else does. This first chapter well be the only chapter to be this long, I will not write another chapter this long, so for all of you who wishes for another chapter like this, well tough, it's not happening. But I would love for all of u to R&R about the first chapter and the later chapters of my first story of Mat Real life in Equestria.**

**P.S. And there will also be a few other famous people from famous MLP stories will be showing up in my story later on in the chapters , and you will have to wait and see who they are lol.**

**P.S.S. Now let the Grand Opening begin! lolol XD**

**P.S.S.S. Those are not, I repeat NOT author notes in the middle of the story! That's Mat himself breaking the fourth wall and not me talking!**

**P.S.S.S.S. The keys for the quotations were not working right now and I don't know why, man I did not like this when I found out about it. X( So please bear with me for now, but I fixed the problem by typing on a different laptop )**

"Are-we-there-yet-are-we-there-yet-are-we-there-yet." Said a energetic female voice, jumping up and down.

"For the last time Opal, no we are not there yet."A calm male voice said becoming a little irritated by Opal running her mouth on and on, as his eyes had a little red mixing in with his normal glowing sky blue eyes, then he came to a stop in a forest to find a way out of the blasted thing, and head towards the village he saw.

" Looks like someone's a little cranky." Opal said with a little laughter in her voice.

"Well I think you're lost Mat." Said a fiery female voice, who thought that they were lost again by Mat leading the way out of the forest.

"No Ruby, for you as well, for the last time, no I am not lost." I said still with a calm yet blank face, as I got more annoyed by Ruby, as my eyes were now half mix red and sky blue.

"Well I still say you're lost." Said Ruby, hovering above me and the group of female dragons…which were her sisters by the way.

"And I'm just going to ignore you from now on Ruby." I said to her, my back facing her while she was upset for what I just said.

"Uuumm..Mat." Said a shy and quiet voice, as she tugged on my crimson red hoodie from behind. Knowing the voice I turned around and looked down to see Pearl, the youngest and the only short one out of the sisters. Pearl was the most adorable dragon that I have ever seen. She was looking up at me with cute eyes of hers.

It always makes me happy to see her and to also talk to her, as my eyes were now just glowing yellow. "Yes what is it Pearl." I said to her. She slowly started to look down and tugged on my hoodie tighter.

" I think we should stop traveling for awhile and find a place to hide for the night." She said all quiet and shy like, as her face was blushing a little. God she was so cute in my eyes!

"What seems to be the problem?" I said to Pearl, still happy an all. "I.I..thi.."Her face got a lot redder, as she was quietly mumbling to herself. "I'm sorry Pearl, but I didn't quite hear what you said." Her face became really red. "I..I think..I..Is" all she said, in the same manner. Then my eyes turned green, as I was confused by the scent in the air, turning my head all round just to get good sniff of the scent. I now thought about it for a second and then it hit me. "I know what this scent is!" I thought out loud in my head. I quickly looked back at Pearl and was about to say something to her, but before I could, she had already beaten me to my question. Her face was now that of Ruby's skin color, and now was looking straight into my eyes.

" I think I'm in heat again Mat!" She said out loud, even though she was still talking quietly. I just stood there for about five seconds and then.

"…..you're in heat AGAIN Pearl!" I said in a big surprised. I looked down to only see her left hand in between her legs. She just stood there, her head down, and really embarrassed by her statement. I was about to say something else, but then another scent it my nose…well more like six other scents. All of a sudden, all six dragon sisters were right in front of me. It made me jump back a bit.

"Why we all are darling." The fourth dragon said in a divine voice, even though she said it in a lustful kind of way.

"I know that Diamond, all five senses are five times greater than my kind, and when it comes to smelling you girls, I can smell you girls a mile away…or a few." I said to them, already knowing that all six girls were in heat, and the fact that I can see that they're all wet between their legs.

"Yea yea, you told us the story about u being a weapon and all or what not sugarcup." Said the fifth dragon walking up towards me talking in a country side like voice, which was weird for me to hear a dragon talking like a cowgirl.

"We love you for who you are, and what you are sugarcup." She said as she gave me a hug. After she lets go, she instantly looks at my face to see that my face was a little red. "Awww aren't u cute when you're happy like that, blushing and all sugar." She said in a playful tone.

"Well thx Emerald that…that means a lot to me." I said to her while my eyes were glowing yellow, because I was very happy to know that they all cared about me…and the fact that Emerald hugged me…and the fact that your scent was much stronger up close. Emerald then let go of me.

After I said my thx to Emerald, I turned around just to get tackled hug from behind by the final dragon sister. She only had enough force to make take a few steps forward.

"Yea and besides, I always want to learn more about you Mat." She said while hugging me tighter then when Emerald hugged me, and even though my eyes were still yellow my face got a little redder.

"Hahaha…yea uuummm..you always want to learn about stuff Sapphire." I said to her laughing shyly and nervously. Sapphire's face quickly turned into a lustful one.

"Yea..it is true..but the things I really want to learn about you more is how much more pleasure you can give us, and how much more you can make us feel good while we all mate with you…all night long." Sapphire said out bluntly and in a very lustful yet playful voice. This made me stop laughing right on the spot, as my face also turned into the color of Ruby's skin, while my eyes instantly turned green to what was also happen at the same time. I felt Sapphire's right claw slip under my emerald green baggy pants to the point where she's rubbing the part of my boxer, where my dick is.

I instantly grabbed her claw and pulled it out of my pants, only to turn around to face her, while trying to walk backwards, just to stumble on my ass, and started crawling backwards while still facing, only to hit the back side of a tree. My face started to sweat as I looked up in horror to see all six dragon girls were towering over me all with lust looks in their eyes…except Pearl, she had the look of shy and embarrassment. Still the most adorable thing my eyes have seen. My eyes were still green while this was all happen, but now they had a little light pink mixed into them.

As I looked at them, to the left side, Opal, Ruby, and Diamond all had their left claws under their breasts and their right claws between their legs. Sapphire, Opal, and Emerald had their right claws under their breasts and their left claws in between their legs. All of a sudden I felt a trickle of blood slid down from my nose, as a huge was of all their scents came pounding my nose. I looked to where the scents were coming from, and then that's when a huge amount of blood started pouring from my nose. All six girls ad a large amount of wetness dripping down from their claws that's was between their legs. I then covered my nose as quickly as I can to prevent any more blood from dripping from my nose.

"Well sugarcup, looks like someone happy to see us." Emerald said while she was pointing one of her claw fingers at my pants with her right claw. I look to where she was pointing, and there it was. I had a huge ass erection going on in my pants.

"But I don't want to mate with you girls know!" I said to the girls as I quickly looked up to them. "And besides, why do you all want to mate with me anyway?" I said wondering why they would all just mate with me, as I was trying to calm down, but that was likely to happen. "I mean can't you girls just find a male dragon and Mate with him?" I asked them on why they couldn't just do that.

"Well that's easy to answer darling." Diamond said to me. "It's because once we female dragons mate with a male we will become his mate forever." Those words almost hit me hard enough to knock me out.

"And besides, you loved it when we first mated the first day we all met ya Mat and when you saved us from that manticore sugarcup." Emerald said in calm but lustful way.

"And for the fact that you're the only male Mat who can go all day and night, mating with us." Ruby said in her proud voice, like it was a great award for them.

"And I like it when I go up and down on your cute friend Mat." Opal said really happy about it, while jumping up and down. "You're so not helping me calm down Opal." I said in my head.

" Plus I get to learn all about you and your kind." Sapphire said putting one of her claw fingers to her lips, and still giving me a lustful, but happy look. "Or you just want learn about me and what I can do only." I thought to myself.

"I just think that Mat is cute, nice, and brave." Pearl said with her eyes closed, and giving me a happy smile at the same time. "GOD she's so freak in adorable!" Is all that went through my mind.

"But the real reason is you're the best male we ever met and friend that we ever made." They all said in unison, all happy and giggling with their eyes closed.

"Dragons…they had to be female dragons…**humanoid** as well Mat." I thought to myself. All the girls had tits and everything else that girls have. Even hair…they even had hair, which I thought was kinda weird for dragons. "Though I must say, their hair did make them more pretty then I would have imagined." I added to my thoughts.

They all giggled again with their eyes closed, but then they opened up their eyes, just for all of them to give me a lustful looks. At least all of them but Pearl, she just stood there, shy and quite like, just giving me a simile. "I don't know how many times I have to say it but, she's just ssooo adorable." I said in my head.

"Well that's enough talking for now and lets just find a cave for the night so that we all can have our big moment." Ruby said being a little impatient.

"I agree, lets hurry and grab him girls." Opal said happily, while laughing at the end.

All the girls but Pearl agreed to this and started to slowly move towards me.

As the girls got closer to me, I heard a branch break but was to scared to care. Then I heard it again and so did the girls this time, then all of a sudden a….

**_*Time Stop*_**

_"Yo everyone, Mat here your OC hero, just wanted to say a few thing." "Oh and if some of you readers are wondering how I'm doing this, it's because I can, no this is NOT author note's, and yes I'm breaking the fourth wall here." "I don't care if I am, and yea I'm going to be doing this quiet a few times…ok more like a lot of times, and yes for those for have guess this, then u are right". "I'm pulling off what Kuzco does in Emperor's New Groove"(pulls the movie out of nowhere and shows it to the readers, then just tosses it to the side, while breaking a window) "…uuummm…SORRY!"(he yells in the direction where the window broke) "…well anyway, on to what I was saying…saying..what was I saying..oh yea, know I remember." "There are some things I wanted to say…ok here they are. *coughs*"_

_1. __"Those names the girls have, yea I gave the names to them."__2. __"They're female dragon with human like looks and figures."__3. __"Yes I had sex with them already, but I'll get to that later."__4. __"I just can't get away from…HELP ME!"__5. __"….I can't remember what five was..oh well"__6. __"Yes we're in the forest that we all know"__7. __"And yes your all right about this, they are almost like the Mane six, just there dragons lol"__8. __"And yes I like dragons…ok when I was a kid I liked them, but when grew up I fell in love with them lol"__9. __"Why yes they are almost like the mane six"_

_"Well that's all I really wanted to say so far, but if anything comes to my head that I want to talk about, I'll pop up again ,and remember I'm not the author talking but the hero in this story talking." (An unknown figure approaches Mat from behind) "And to you readers, I'll be doing this all the time, and with that done now." (He now feels like he's about to be pounced and turns around)(the unknown figure pounces onto Mat) "…OH GOD HELP ME! *cough* *cough*" (the sound of Mat being strangled by Opal's tail, while she completely tares off Mat's cloths) "*cough* now *cough* with the *cough* ..show."_

***Time Begin***

Then all of a sudden a heavy ass backpack fall straight on my face, and knock me out for a good 20 minutes.

"Hhheeelllloooww …is anyone in there." Said a voice as I was waking up from what hit me earlier.

"Oh yaayy, hey girls Mat's waking up." Said the voice again, and I knew who's it was. As my eyes fully opened, I could see Opal jumping up and down, as Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and Ruby was all walking towards me.

"Man what happen and where are we, and why is it dark." I said wondering where the sisters took me while I was out cold. "ahh man my head hurts a little." I said putting my right hand on my head, and started rubbing it while my back was lad up against the wall of the cave. I looked that the five sister to see their happy faces, knowing that I was alright and not really hurt.

"Wait a minute…only five." I said which made the five sisters confused. I looked to my right and then all around, but I couldn't find Pearl anywhere. "Where's Pearl". I said to them, as I was worried about Pearl.

"*giggle* why if you would listen darling, you would have known that she is sleeping on you." Diamond Said in her divine voice as always, just she a little quieter than usual.

"Wait wha…" That's when I heard a quiet, but yet cute snoring sound coming from my left side. I quickly looked to my left only to see the dragon I was looking for. Pearl had her arms all wrapped around my left arm snuggling it to death, while sleeping on my left side. I just simply smiled as my eyes were now glowing light pink. The other five sisters gave us a aawww sound because to them, me and Pearl just look so cute together. But in my eyes, it was just a beautiful sight to see.

"Well sugarcup, looks like one of us has already fallen deeply in love with you." Emerald said to me in a playful tone.

"I couldn't agree more." I said to myself. I tried to get my arm free a little bit, and then a grabbed Pearl waist with what I had freed with my arm. I then pulled her very close to me. I was about to closed my eyes, but then was shock that Pearl was no longer holding my left arm but was now holding onto my chest, though my eyes were still light pink when this happened.

All of a sudden, I and the rest of the sisters started to hear Pearl crying. I looked at her wondering why she would be crying.

"Please don't leave us." The words she was muttering while in her sleep, as she still was crying.

"Aaawww." Is all the girls could say.

I blushed a little at the words she said, and all I could do is smile and try to comfort her. I put my right hand on Pearl's head and started to rub through her hair.

"Don't worry Pearl; I will ever leave you girls alone, especially you, my sweet little Pearl."

I didn't need to look at the others sisters to tell what they were thinking, cause I could read their hearts, and their hearts felt like that they finally found their true paradise…Me.

"Hey girls..did that giant backpack had a name on it." I asked them.

"Why yes darling it does, it has your name on it." Diamond told me.

"Ok then uuummm…Opal can get a blanket from my…"

"Done." She said as she pulled a huge ass neatly rolled up blanket behind her back. I and the four girls just looked at her for a moment.

"I'm not going to question on how you did that, but can u give it to me please." I asked Opal. She just simply nods and handed me the blanket. I then unwrapped it and covered me and Pearl so that we could stay warm, cause now the sun was almost done and It was about to get dark and cold in the cave.

"You must really love are dear little sister darling." Diamond Said

"You better keep her safe or I'll knock you out myself." Ruby said like she meant it.

"Just be kind to her, ok sugarcup." Emerald said like I wouldn't be nice to her. I felt a little offended by her words, but I didn't really care at the moment.

Opal just stood there and Sapphire had looked like she was lonely. They all turned around and started to walk away from me and Pearl.

"And where do you girls think you're going off to." I said to them as I did wonder why they were walking off.

"Well we just thought that." Is all sapphire could say as I interrupted her.

"Haha well you girls thought wrong, see my eyes." I ask them. They all were wonder why I asked that and then it hit one of them.

"Wait, does that means you really do." Sapphire said happy that if it meant what she thinks it meant.

"*laughing* Yes Sapphire, my eyes hasn't changed to a dark pink or the other five colors, my are still light pink." I said to her. "So yes, I don't just love Pearl…I love all of you girls as well." I told them as I looked at Pearl for a quick sec, and then looked back at the girls only to get tackle-hug against the cave wall I was already laying my back on by the sisters.

"Oh sugar, you don't know much this means to us."

"Yes darling, we love you too."

"And don't you ever forget that Mat." Emerald, Diamond, and Ruby said after each other.

"Oh Mat you haven't a clue how much this makes me happy!" Opal Said as she was giggling.

"Mat I wish I could cuddle you forever." Sapphire said to me, in a low but very loving voice.

I then saw that Sapphire had tears coming out of her eyes, but she wasn't the only one. I then looked at the other four girls. Opal, Ruby, Emerald, and Diamond had tears coming out of all their eyes. They were all so close to my body that they were snuggling me to death, but it didn't mattered to me, nope not one bit. I then started to hear them all making sleeping noises. All six sisters were now all sleeping on me, and with my one free hand I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over all of us.

"Sleep tight everyone." I said in a low and caring voice. I then wondered why they didn't have their way with me while I was out cold, cause I could still smell their scents and if I was right, they're all still in heat. "Oh well, I guess that they just forgot about their heat, because of this a beautiful moment us. "I said in a low voice that I could only hear." "Yep, a beautiful and special moment indeed for all seven of us." I thought.

I then started to close my eyes and fell into a deep slumber. I then started to dream how I got here and the first place and the first time I met the girls.

**_*Time Stop*_**

_"Hey every brony, it's me Mat again, what's up?" "Yes that's right; I'm back and not about to get raped this time." "I bet some of you thought that right there was about to be a sex scene." "Well you're wrong, it was meant to be a lovey dovey scene." "Don't worry you little heads there will be one in this chapter." "Oh and here is a little…little…well whatever, there's going to be a fight scene so get ready for some EPIC action/fight scenes." (As Mat was laughing, a familiar dragon was getting into a cannon and was getting ready to shot herself at Mat's side) "So now, on with the sho….BOOOM!"(Opal fired herself at Mat's side only to miss as Mat heard and saw this coming, and then vanished out of his sight)" Ha! You missed! Not going to get me this…" (As Mat was talking, Opal appeared out of nowhere and tackled his ass from behind hard) "OH SWEET GOD!"_

***_Time Begin*_**

**Mat's Dream**

…BOOOOOOOM!(The sound of a top government base exploding) I was running away from the very place that did this to me, turning me into a living weapon of mass devastation. The entire base and everyone in it all died and got destroyed by the very weapon they made. I was running as fast as I could, which was about 50 mph. I ran and ran until I passed a sewer lid. I quickly went back for it and popped open the lid then jumped right into the sewers. I fell all the way down which was a 30 foot drop and landed on my feet with eazz.

I quickly ran around Corner after corner after corner, until I finely find the ladder I wanted to climb. I jumped about 10 feet in the air and then grabbed the ladder and climb the rest up. I opened the led to the sewers and hoped out. I was right where a wanted to be. A all personal military mansion…and a huge ass one as well. It had an indoor pool with three big hot tubs, an indoor shooting gallery, and a huge ass armory with all kinds of guns and weapons, and with modern suits and pieces of armor…even very hi tech armor. There's also a huge vault with a lot of gold, silver, and copper bars, with a crap load of gems of all kind. It also has a indoor movie theater with all kinds of movies, it has a laundry room and all the things a normal house would have…just bigger. Then it has a game room, and a workout room. It also has a indoor garden which was big, and it had a really big dinner room. And the last things it had was a big library, and a giant food storage. The outside wall were brick that has reinforced steel in the brick and the walls were pretty thick

But all an all, it was my secret hiding places. Now I had the money, weapons, food, and entertainment to live off of for a long ass time.

I quickly ran inside and shut the two big metal doors closed and locked them. I was safe for now. I started to walk around the main enter room and looked at the pictures. I then looked over to my giant ass backpack which was half my size and twice my length.

BOOM! Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-Boom!

I started to hear gun fire and explosions. The explosions shook the main enter, and the giant pictures started to fall…all but one picture. It had a horse on it. I quickly went over to it and ripped it off the wall, and behind it was a small safe. I then pierced the safe's lid with my claws and ripped the lid right off the safe. Inside was a crystal, and I quickly grabbed it. I then bit it with my fangs to see if it was real, and it was real alright, nearly broke one of my top two bigger fangs.

I could hear more gunfire and explosions. Then came one huge ass explosion, which caused me to accidently crush the crystal in my hand into four small shards.

"But I just bit it!" I said out loud. Then the shards started to glow and started to float in midair. I didn't have enough time to question or figure out what was happen, as three shards disappeared, the last one shot into my chest. I was in extreme pain as I was floating and the whole place was glowing, and then nothing…just blank white space.

I came to as my head and chest was throbbing in pain.

"Oooowww…man where am I." I got up rubbing my head with my right hand and holding my chest with my left hand. I quickly looked around to find out that I was on a mountain. I went over to the edge and looked over it.

"Man that's a long hill downwards." I said to myself.

RRRRROOOOOAAARRRR!

"Oh holy fucking god, what was that!" I jumped up scared out of my mind to what made the roar. I turned my back as fast I can to see a giant cave was twenty feet in front of me. Then I saw something that almost made me crap myself. A fucking GIANT ass dragons came out of the cave, and I was scared out of my mind as my eyes were glowing green through the whole thing. It roared again and started to run at me.

"OH FUCKED THIS!" I said as turned around, and without doing any thinking, I jumped off the mountain edge downwards to the hill and when I landed, I instantly started running for my life. The dragon chased after only it was flying right behind me, and catching up to me, which I was running at 70 mph, cause of me running down a long ass hill.

Then the dragon began breathing fire at me. "Oh crap!" I then ran to the left side to dodge the incoming fire, and after the fire was gone I ran back to the middle, as I was about to run into a giant bolder. The dragon then tired about to bite out of me. "Fuck that!" I said as I ran to the right time and dodge from getting eaten alive. After the dragon was done trying to take a bit out of me, I had to quickly run back to the middle of the downward hill again from getting slammed into a giant ass tree.

Then I had the weirdest feeling…I was getting pumped and excited from the thrill of being chased.

"You know something…this is pretty EPIC!" I said to myself out loud. I was really enjoying this, which was a bad thing. My eyes then turned into a bright yellow. To me, was like being in a mid-evil chase inside a game. As I was running, I then was looking at a large straight bolder like platform. When I was getting close to it, I jumped into the air, did three quick front flips and kicked the bolder like platform with all the force I had.

"DROP KICK!" I yelled like a badass, and with all the force I used to kick the platform, I couldn't believe to what I was doing now.

"I'm…I'm surfing…hahaha…WWWOOOOOO!" I couldn't understand that it. I was really surfing on the straight bolder like platform. I really did feel like I was in a video game, and I was fighting the boss on a level.

"WWOO!" "Man this is EPIC!" I said as I was surfing down the hill. I was standing at the front tip of the bolder platform. When I saw that I was coming down at the very bottom of the hill, I readied myself to jump off. But what I forgot all about was the fact that the dragon was still behind me. The dragon went up in the air, and did a body slam with all it force and hit the back end of the bolder platform. This instantly caused me to panic as my eyes went green right on the spot, while then I went flying through the air over a forest.

"Now this isn't funny!" I said as I went through the air, only to panic more as was coming down for a very rough landing. "OH SHI…" Is all I could say as I went crashing through the trees. I was in intense pain going through all of this as I finally it the floor with a loud thud. I still was going, rolling on this ground at high speed. I finally made a stop when in a open of the forest I did a quick glance to see a ugly monster attacking a group of way smaller dragons as I then unwillingly collided with the ugly monster with all the force I had left from still rolling on the ground, and me and the ugly thing both went crashing straight into a really big tree. And the next thing it knew was blacking out.

I then woke up to see that I was still in a forest but quickly closed my eyes to find that's there was something's back turned against me, only to hear something talking. I was wrong; there was more than one of it. I just laid there with my eyes closed to listens to what they were saying.

"So girls, do any of you know what this thing is, because I sure do want to know what it is." Said a voice like it wanted to read me like a book.

"Well sugarcup, if you want to learn so much about this here critter, then learn about what sex it is and tells us if it male or female." Said a voice that sounded like she was a country cowgirl.

"Oh-oh-oh-I-know-I-know." A loud and energetic voice said. "He's a male!"

"Oh dear lord." Is all that went through my mind.

"Uuummm, just how do you know this dreary." I divine voice said

"*giggles* that's because when I rubbed between his legs, his friend here started to wake up!" The energetic girl said while she was pointing to my dick.

"We really didn't need to know that, and uumm how could you rubbed him, we've been here watching him for a good hour, and we didn't see you do anything to him." Said a very cute and quite voice.

"Well we don't need to know how she did it, all I needed to know is how he saved us and took out that manticore like a badass." Said a voice with pride but in a fiery way.

"OK. So there so there's six some them…whatever they are, and they're all female is what I can make out of." I said in my head.

"Well I say we all mate with him, cause I can't take my heat anymore, I really really need to go bouncy bouncy on him." Said the energetic one. This is what fully got me up and I panicked.

"MATE!" I jumped slightly in the air with my eyes fully open and glowing green. I couldn't believe what I was staring at. All six of the girls were dragons, though four of them didn't have wings and the other two did. What I really couldn't believe was that fact that they were humanoid. They all had tits and everything else that girls have. Even hair…they even had hair, which I thought was kind of weird for dragons. Though I must say, their hair did make them more pretty then I would have imagined and, their snouts were really small to the point that their faces almost looked likes a humans, which it still did either way. But that's not what got me. It was the fact that they all had crystal gems growing from their backs in two seats of rows for spikes. They didn't have normal spikes on their back. Plus the little fact that, they were all my size a little, about 5'2 I was 5'4, except for one.

"OH YAY! He's awake girls, and he can talk too." I saw one of them jumping up and down.

She was completely one color, except for her hair and the crystal gems on her back. Her body was the color of a somewhat dark peach and her hair was fluffy but with a darker peach color, while the crystal like gem spikes growing on her back was a light peach color. On her chest, she had a B-cup bust and her nipples were light pink, and her eyes were the color brown, while on her back she had no wings.

"And look at these diaries, darling here has claws and fangs just like us, but what really hepatizing me are those divine glowing green eyes of his." A beautiful dragon walked up to me and looked at my eyes, and then backed away to the other girls.

She also was completely one color and that color was white, while her scales seemed to shine the most out of all of them, but not her hair or eyes. Her Hair and eyes were the same color which was violet. There were no wings on her back, and for her spikes, they were really crystal clear. She was sporting a C-cup bust on her chest, and her nipples were the color of very cherry pink.

"Awww sugarcup here is all red." Said the dragon with the cowgirl accent. She was right; I was blushing a deep red all over my face.

Now her body was very well tone for built muscles, and her body color was a dark emerald. Her hair and spikes were a lighter emerald color and her eyes were the color of a bright neon green. Now her bust is the biggest so far that I've seen out of all of them. Her chest was sporting a D-cup bust, and her nipples were light pink colored. She also had no wings.

"Hahaha well if must be a pervert because his friend down there is already awake, so he must be thinking naughty thoughts about us." The fourth dragon said walking towards me having a quick laugh.

Now this dragon had wings on her back, and she was the only one to be completely one color. Her body, eyes, hair, and wings all was the color of ruby red…except for her nipples, they were very light pink. She has a C-cup bust on her chest, and her body was only a little toned with muscles.

"No I wasn't." I yelled back at her, as my eyes were glowing red now. The girls were shocked to see my eyes change color, all but one dragon which she started to walk towards me while talking at the same time.

"Would you leave the poor guy alone, he's already had a rough day as it is…I'm sorry about my sister, it's very nice to meet you, and do you have a name." She asked me as she was now right in front of me.

"Uuummm..It's Mat, and it very nice to meet you to." I said to her. She was much nicer and cooler then that red female dragon so far. And from where she was standing, I could see her clearly.

Her body was the color of a deep sapphire blue, and her scales shined the second most out of all the girls. Her hair and eyes her were the color of a light neon blue. She had no wings, and her gem like spikes were a very light sapphire blue. Her chest was a B-cup for a bust, and her nipples were a lighter cherry pink then the white dragon's nipples.

"Nice name Mat, and I love how your eyes changed colors, were you born with those eyes." She asked me in a lovely voice. This made me sad when she asked that.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." I said to her with a sad look on my face, as my eyes turned purple.

"Why not?" She asked wondering why I wouldn't tell her.

"That's just say that bad things have happen to me, REAL bad things." I told her trying to make a point so that she wouldn't ask me anymore, as now there was a little red fusing with the purple.

I then realized that I only see five of the girls. There was one missing.

"Uumm..Wasn't there six of you girls." I asked them, only to get my answer after I had asked.

I then felt a tug at my left side pulling on my crimson red hoodie. I looked to my left side and down a little to see something that would change my feelings from mad and sad to glad.

There she was. The last one of the dragon girls. And man did she make her first impression.

She tugged at my hoodie again, only for me to finely get the message. I then lowered myself to meet her face to face.

"Yes?" I asked her wanting to know what she wanted. She was just staring at me with a lightly red face.

"What? Can't say any…" That when I was cut off as something grabbed my head and something pressed against my lips. My eyes went full green with an instant to what just had happen.

As she grabbed my head with both of her claws, she then kissed me lightly with her lips. I then found myself lost in the passionate kiss and closed my eyes. The other girls were dumb struck with their mouth dropping as to what they were seeing as their eyes all widen. They just couldn't believe that their little sister beat all five of them to the punch.

She then first broke the kiss, and started to stare at me. I finally opened my eyes to look at her, only to finally hear her speak.

"You feel now better mister, and your eyes are light pink colored now." She said to me in a shy and quiet, but the most cutes and adorable voice I have ever heard.

I then was shocked to hear this as I got out of her grip she had on my head and took a few steps back.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked her to why she really did kiss me.

"We...well I thought that must have been sad about something and..and." Her face became a little red. "I so sorry if you didn't wanted a kiss, I didn't mean to do anything wrong..I just wanted." She said in a sad scared voice, and almost began crying like she did something really bad just now.

When I got a better look at her, I could tell was different than the others. She had wings like the red dragon girl did, and that she was the smallest out of all of them. Was about 4'5, and her body was the color between the white and peach dragon girls, but the weird thing was that she was the only one to have crystal spikes growing out of her back. When I felt her claws on my cheeks I could feel that her scales were really smooth and not rough like they should have been. Her scales were the third shiniest out of the girls. Her eye color was neon pink and her hair was the same color as her body color. And then for her chest, it was only supporting an A-cup bust. I didn't care about that cause it only made her freaking more adorable.

"Wo wo wo…hey it's ok, you did nothing, I was just surprised that all." I told her in a sweet and calm voice, as I walked back to her to lower myself to her level and gave her a passionate hug. Her face was really red now, but she didn't care as she closed her eyes and hugged me back passionately. What through me off though was the fact that she was purring.

"I didn't know dragons could purr…ah who am I kidding, I think it's cute that she could purr." As we were still hugging, I turned my head to look at the other girl and started to ask them questions.

"Sooo I'm guessing that your all sisters?"

"Yes we are darling." Said the white dragon girl.

"How old are you girls, if you don't mind my rudeness for asking. "

"Were all 17 years old sugar, but our little sister is 15 years old."

"Haha well that's funny cause I'm 17 years old as well. I told them with a happy face." This only made the girls happier, while they all made giggling noises.

"Why do two of you have wings and the rest of you don't have any?" I asked them with a confused look on my face.

"Well darling for you see those two are sky dragons, (pointing at the red dragon girl and at the dragon girl on my back) me and my sister here are elemental dragons, (pointing to herself and walking to the blue dragon girl) and finely our two sisters there are earth dragons." (She pointed at the peach and green dragon girls)

"Haha well I can already figure out what you all do." I told them

"Sky dragons are the fastest out of the three, earth dragons are the strong athletes out of the tree, and then the elemental dragons use their different element for better and more uses." I told them only 5% guessing. They all were happy and pleased that I got that right.

"Right you are Mady." Said the peach colored dragon girl, as she was jumping up and down.

"Haha so what are you two girls different elements?" I asked the blue and white dragon girls.

"Well darling, instead of fire I use and breathe out ice." The white dragon girl said

"And for me, instead of fire I use and breathe out lightning." The blue dragon girl said

"Wow that's pretty epic haha." I said as I started laughing.

"Sooo…can I know all your name girls."

"Uummm…there's a small problem with the sugarcup." Said the green dragon girl.

"Don't tell me none of you girls have names." I knew right from the start they had no names when she said that, I was reading their hearts and they really didn't any names or knew what their names were.

"Ok then, I'll give you girls names." I told them happily. They all looked at me like they could just hug and kiss me to death.

"But first, I need to see all of your backs if that ok with you." I asked them.

"Yea that's ok with us." Said the dragon that's pretty much a nerd. They all turned around and they were all blushing.

"Haha looks like the pervert finally starting to want of this awesome ass of mine *giggle* well come get me and fill me up why don't ya." The red dragon girl said like she was some prize I just won. I didn't like the fact that she was teasing me, and the lustful look she's been giving me since I woke up.

"Sigh…I'm just going to forget that you said that." I mumbled to myself. I tried to get up, but the dragon that I was still hugging was fast asleep, while giving out small quiet snores which made my blush a little just wandering who this dragon here on me can just be so darn cute.

"Awww" Is what I got from the girls looking over their backs. I then gently pulled her off me and put her on my back, and when she was on, I felt something wrapped around my stomach and my neck. I then looked at my stomach to see her tail was wrapped it twice, and then I saw hers arms were wrapped around my neck almost like she was chocking me.

"Well I never had someone, or some dragon in this case be so attached to me before." I said quietly with a short chuckle. I then went to the other girls.

"Well what do ya know, looks like some dragon has became very accreted to ya…literally sugarcup." Said the cowgirl dragon. I just chuckled to want she said. I went to each girl and examined their back to only confirm one thing.

"Well how about you tell us about yourself Mat, while you're checking our backs." The blue dragon asked. I simply sighed to this and decide to tell them the whole story, as my eyes turned purple. They all gave me a shocked look when I told them that I'm not from this world of theirs. When I told them about my life, they were all filled with mix emotions while crying.

"I'm so sorry I should have never asked you to tell us about you." The blue dragon girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sugar if there's anything we can do for you then all you have to do is ask." The green dragon girl said in a voice filled with much concern for me.

The red dragon girl just stood there with a really angry face with tears pouring from her eyes like raging river, and I knew why she was mad, because she didn't like the part I told them about the government.

"Darling I..i'm..so sorry..sorry about everything that has happen to you in your life on your world." The white dragon girls said like she knew and felt my pain.

"Oh Mady, can I just give you a hug and never let go." The peach color dragon girl said that just wanted to take the pain away from with comfort.

Even the dragon girl on my back was crying in her sleep, like she could hear everything that was going on. I gently rubbed her head with my right hand, as let go of her right leg for a moment. This made her stop caring as she went back to her cute quiet snoring. "You're just so cute." I thought to myself.

My eyes instantly turned to yellow happy to know that the girls really did care about me, even though we just met. I felt like I finely have a home and friends to be with.

"Well nice to hear this from all of you and don't worry about me I'm doing just fine, cause I need to live with how life is now and was back in the past." This made all the girls the stop crying, and gave me great big smiles.

"Haha anyway back to the crystal like spikes on all our backs. Yep I thought I was right. Haha looks like you have genuine gems for spikes growing on all your girls' backs."

"Oh my darling this is great news to use, I mean we thought they could have been gems, but now that we know there 100% real gems, we can actually eat something darling." I couldn't believe what I just heard from the white dragon girl.

"Wow you eat gems! Haha that pretty epic." I said to them. Anyway would you girls like to have your names now? I said to them with a happy face.

"YES!" They all said in unison.

"Ok ok you girls calm down, ok that's see…who do I want to give the name first to." I said looking at the sisters.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-me-me-me pick me!"

"Haha ok ok, your name is Opal."

"YAY! Opal-opal-opal-opal-opal-opal, oh I love it! Opal-opal-opal-opal-opal-opal." Opal went on like a broking record. "I maybe should have giving her name last." I thought to myself.

"For miss snow white, how does diamond sound."

"Ooh darling, that name is fit for a queen like myself, it's such a divine name, I love it darling." Diamond said loving her name as she was doing some posses. "I really wished she would stop calling me darling all the time." I said in my head.

"Ok now let's see, how..ah your name is Emerald."

"Oh sugar you shouldn't have, I love the name, sweet and tough, just like me." Emerald said being proud of her new name. "At lease I can stand being sugar or sugarcup all the time." I mumbled to myself.

"Then the pretty dragon that's wants to read me like a book, would you like your name be sapphire."

"Oh it would be a honor for my name to be sapphire." Sapphire said sheepishly with a small blush on her face, as she was holding her cheeks with claws tilting her head down.

"Hey, what about me you pervert." I wished her mouth was glued shut sometimes, as she saw my eyes turned red. At least she knew what this properly meant, so she decides that it was enough playing around with me.

"Sigh…ok for big mouth he, does the name ruby fit your tastes."

"Ruby…ruby…I LOVE IT! It's a cool name that's only for a cool dragon whose cooler then everyone anywhere, which is me." Ruby said like she was all high and mighty, as she hit her chest with her claw. I sometimes really can't stand for her type, but at least she is kind hearted and loves her sisters, so she's ok in my book.

"So girls how do all of you like your names." I asked

"We love them!" They all said at the same time.

"That's good to hear, that make me happy to know that you girls all love the names I gave you."

"But wait, what about are youngest sister." Sapphire asked me.

"Oh her, ha don't worry your pretty little head, I didn't forget about her."

"Then what's her name sugar." Emerald asked me.

"Pearl." I said bluntly. They all looked like that it was a fitting name for her, and they like it cause the name sounded cute. But when it got silent, we all heard her say her name.

"Pearl." She said it so quiet and cute like while sleeping, that it made the cuteness meter go to 9999.

I looked around to find a place sleep, then that when a spotted a cave.

"Come on girls, for some reason it's getting dark faster than it should, so that's go to that cave and rest for the night." I told the girls, as I was pointing to the cave I found. When we got inside the cave, it was really warm and stuffy. My mind was too focused on how did this all happened to even notice the cave's temperature.

"Well I don't like this cave; it's not helping my heat problem." Ruby said, as this made my face blush.

"It's not helping for any of us diary." Diamond told Ruby.

"Yea sugar, we all want to mate with mat." Emerald also adding to what Diamond said. All this did was make my face even redder, as I completely stop in my tracks and just stood there. The girls stopped to look at me wondering to why I just stop.

I then started to slowly walk to the left side of the cave, and somehow manage to get Pearl to let go of her grip on me, as I gently sat her down next to my left side, as I then sat down against the cave wall still confused with everything going on and to what I'm going to do from now on. The girls just walked towards me sitting down next to me in a half circle and wonder what was wrong, as they could see that my eyes were now green with a mix of blue.

"Sigh…sorry girls if I'm making you all worried…but I don't think a can mate with you girls since I'm human…it's just that this is still all new to me, as how and why I got here, finding out that dragons really exists, being chased down a very VERY long hill on a mountain by a dragon which big as HELL, getting sent flying through the air for a good two minutes and then crash landing on a manticore and which case Ruby thought was badass, waking up to see you girls are females and humanoid, and the fact that you all want to mate with someone like me." I told them, as all their faces then became sincere looks.

"Is there anything we can do to cheer you up Mat?" Sapphire asked me.

"Yea sugarcup, is there anything we can do to help you calm down." Emerald added on to what Sapphire had said.

"Yes darling, please tell us." Diamond said just as worried as her sisters. I'm just glad Opal hasn't been doing anything or saying anything much latterly.

"Well I would like to get some sleep to clear my head a little." I told them. And please don't sleep by me.

"Well your no fun at all Mady you stick-in-the-mud." Opal said with a disappointing look on her face.

"I'm sorry Opal it's just that I can small all our scents pretty damn well from here and you girls releasing our scents near me is not helping me clear my head of thoughts and helping me get some sleep. Not that I do need the sleep since I can go without sleep for five days and still be fine." I thought to myself after I told the girls about their scents.

"Well girls, if sugar here wants some alone time while sleeping, then we have best accepted to what he's asking." Emerald told her sisters.

They all walked to the other side of the cave as they all had sad faces, then started laying down against the cave's wall and then started to cuddle each other to sleep.

It was now dark outside, and I just simply sighed and I too was falling asleep and the next thing I know is that was out, while Pearl was still death hugging my arm.

I slept for about a good three hours as I started to wake up to…

**_*Time Stop*_**

_"Wwwoooo man oh man that was a long ass part." "Oh sorry readers didn't see you there." "Was that not a great part at the beginning with the giant ass dragon chasing me, I thought it was." (Loud noises can be heard from the background) "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL ENOUGH FOR OUR DARLING MAT!" (Diamond said as she was chasing Ruby around trying to hit her with her ice breath) "And how dare you call me a goody-two-shoes and said that Mat wouldn't love me for being a bookworm!" (Sapphire was also chasing ruby, trying to hit her with her lightning breath) "I SAID I WAS SORRY!" (Ruby yelled as she was panic trying to dodge the ice and lightning coming from Diamond and Sapphire) "HAHAHA ya finely getting a taste of your medicine sugar hahaha!" (Emerald was laughing at Ruby) "SO NOT FUNNY EMERALD!" (Ruby yelled at Emerald still trying to get away from Sapphire's and Diamond's wrath) "What the hell is go…" (Mat was paralyzed from the carnage the Diamond and Sapphire was dishing out) "I'm SO glad I'm not Ruby right." (Mat was scared stiff to want he was seeing) (As Mat was watching the terror going on, he didn't sense that Opal was about to land on from above and Mat was to late when he did sense Opal coming) "OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!" (Mat yelled as ready himself to be rape by Opal again) "BACK OFF!" (Then all of a sudden, a blur Tackled Opal ass to the ground beside of Mat before Opal landed on him) "What the hell was that!" (Mat said as he was wandering what just went pass he head) "MAT IS MY MALE, AND NO ONE WILL TAKE MY MALE AWAY FROM ME, CAUSE HE'S MINE, ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"(Pearl said as she tossed Opal through a wall and started laughing like an evil and physco maniac) "… How are u, and what did you do with my sweet little Pearl." (Mat said in a quiet yet scared the fuck out kind of voice, as he was literally was about to crap himself) "NO! You know what, forget it…FORGET IT! Just get on with the story…glad I wasn't raped this time by Opal…but now I'm scared of my sweet little Pearl is the one going to raped me." (Sex part! Yay!)_

**_*TIME Begin*_**

I slept for about a good one and a half hours as I started to wake up hearing strange noises and I was feeling really warm inside my body and was feeling something go and down on my..my…DICK! I was shocked as my eyes wide open. All my clothes were off me as I was sitting there ass naked. I was going to yell at whoever was giving me a blow job, but whoever was giving me a blowjob was really good at it, because the pleasure is what kept my mouth shut.

"God damn I'm getting close." I said which only made the dragon to suck faster and faster. "I'm..I'm cumming!" I then grabbed the dragon girl's head and pulled it down as I was letting loose my hot seed into her mouth. I was amazed that she wasn't chocking while this was happen. I then got mad and wanted to know who was giving me a blowjob.

"Ok, which one of you did…" But when I was looking the one who was giving me the blowjob wasn't one of the five girls…it was Pearl. I could believe why she did what she did. I heard her cry a little cause she knew as was mad and the fact my eyes were glowing red.

"I.I sorry Mat...I.I just can't stand this heat." She said in a sad, quiet, and shy voice. My eyes went back to their regional color which was sky blue. "This heat is driving me crazy, I can't stand it anymore…Please make it go away." She was telling me this like it was some kind of pain and it was getting worse by the second.

My eyes went from sky blue to light pink, as I was pulling Pearl into a passionate hug. Pearl was shocked for a moment, as her face was redder then red, but she then returned to give me a passionate hug back.

"You really do love me don't you, and don't try to deny it, cause I've been reading your heart all this time Pearl while you were giving me a blowjob." She was quiet, but then started to pour her heart out to me, as she was crying rivers.

Though we didn't know this, the sisters were wide awake when all this was going on, and they were listing to every last word.

"Yes…Yes love you; I loved you when I led my eyes on you for the very first time. I now that we are different species, but don't care, I just don't if we are different. I love you Mat, I love you more than the world itself, more than anything you could possibly know. I don't want you to leave us, I want you to stay with us and love us. I want to mate with you so badly. I want you to be me and my sister's friend, our mate, are our family number, and to be our kid's daddy." All this made my head go spinning and her words hit my heart with a thousand love arrows.

These made all the other sister's to start shedding tears by the younger sister's words. I then made the choice to end all this.

"Then I accept to be you and your sister's mate and everything else, so please stop crying, It kills me to see a girl cry…epically if it's one of why mates." This made all of the other girls to cry silently in happiness. Pearl then broke the hug and looked deep into my eyes in shock.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked me.

"Yes pearl, I mean what I said. I will never leave you girl's side ever. I'll show you girls all the love I can give. And pearl?"

" Mat?"

I then placed my right hand at the back of Pearl's head and I then lend forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I looked deeply in her eyes.

"Then let me love you first and get rid of your little problem." I told her in a gentle voice. Pearl was so happy that she gave me a big kiss on the lips. I thought it was weird for a sec, but I gave in to the kiss. Our tongue danced against each other for awhile until I broke the kiss.

"You ready my love?" I asked her, for the fact that she was dripping all over my giant erection.

"Yes…but please be gentle…I'm still a virgin after all." I mind went blank for a bit, then I gave out a short chuckle.

" It's not that funny Mat."

"No it's not that."

"Then what's funny Mat."

"Ok, let me rephrase your sentence. Lets both lose our virginities during mating...together." Pearl was so happy to hear this, while the other sister's been sad that they couldn't be my first but then stopped caring about being first.

I then grabbed Pearl's ass with both my hands and gently lowered her pussy lips down to my dick. I then popped my dick's head into her wet and very tight female dragonhood. Pearl moaned out loudly with a sudden gasp.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked worried.

"Just a little...but I'll get over it, I just thought since it was big that it wouldn't fit in me."

"Haha, well that's good to hear, now just try to relax and enjoy the ride Pearl." I told her and she did just that.

I started to slowly bring her up then down, but not all the way down, I guess I was to long her as she only fit about ¾ of my dick. She was making quiet moans while slowly being fucked. I kept at this pace for about three minutes, and then I went faster at a normal pace for about six minutes. Her moan were getting louder but still quiet, though she did let out some loud moans that could be heard from the other sisters. I then finely went faster than normal pace and kept at it for 25 minutes. I was looking at Pearl this whole time, and looked like she was about to pass out from her 26 orgasms. I was just surprised that she had this much endurance.

"Mat I'm getting close again!" She said to me. I was finely real close too.

"Pearl…I'm about to let loose!" I warned her.

"Please release it inside of me, give me your baby dragon making batter." I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Are you crazy Pearl! What if you get pregnant?" I asked her.

"Please Mat. I need this; I can't take this any longer Mat." Pearl yelled at me, though she still wasn't loud.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I slammed Pearl's female dragonhood all the way down as my dick went all the way in her. Pearl finely made a very loud moan as she had her final orgasm and there pass out on to my chest. Pearl passed out do to the fact that my dick penetrated her womb and was completely being filled with my seed and was still filling her up.

All I did was keep her there on my chest not moving here a inch, as she was happily sleeping on me, my dick still inside her. I just lead back against the wall closing my eyes as I sighed only breaking one tear drop oh sweat. When I opened my eyes again, I was now looking at the other girls.

I was kinda scared that they would kill me on the spot for having sex with pearl, But they did was stare just at my dick that was still inside of Pearl.

"Ok..if he is leaking that much of his seed inside of her and she doesn't get, then I don't know what will." Ruby spoke first.

I looked to see what see was talking about, and to my surprised I seed was leaking out of Pearl while make a cumpool.

"He's fertility must be that extremely high, which meeaannns…oh my word, he can get all of us pregnant in one go!" Sapphire said as that like was a great reward for them.

"Well why we all just standing here for, sugar here need some more loving." Emerald told her sister's as she was walking to me.

"YAY! Now I can go bouncy bouncy and get my pie filled with cream!" Opal said in a high pitch voice, but it's what she said is what scared me.

"Oh yes darling, please do fill us all up with your ever flowing seed, it would be so divine if we all get pregnant with your baby dragons." Diamond Said with complete lust in her voice.

"Well then lover, you better be prepared for the night of your life you pervert, because we are not stopping until you have overflowed us with your baby making seed, and got us all pregnant with your baby's Mat." One I was more scared to what she said then what Opal said, and two I was more annoyed by the fact that she is still calling me a pervert.

They all started to walk towards me like I was they prey. Their eyes wouldn't stop looking at me and my dick. There female dragonhoods were leaking like a river, all hungry for my dick and my seed.

"Please girls, come ooonnn…let's just call it a day and sleep, can't we?" All I got was their silents as they stood two feet away from me.

"…..Help." Is all I could say in a scared puppy like voice, as they all pounced on me to have one big cluster fuck orgy.

That's all I could remember from my dream, as I was starting to wake up.

**_*Time Stop*_**

_"Man I'm glad not to be me right now." (Mat then turns around) "Oh what's up?" "I bet all of you were happy about that, some even maybe were clopping to it" (Mat started to laugh his ass off, but then went back to normal) "Ok back to business." "So we couldn't get to the orgy part with all the sisters, well don't worry your little brony heads, that part well come sooner or later in the story." "Just don't know when that's going to be." "But now it's time to get to the fighting." "Now this part is about to get EPIC!" "I must warn you though." "There will be blood and gore in this fighting." "I hope to like that kind of thing, cause with all the pimped up rage that's been building up inside of me from the girls, I'm about to go on a KILLING FERNZY!" "YYYEEAAA!" (Came a big and white pony on steroids with tiny ass wings, standing right next to Mat) "….Sigh…now without any delay, on this the story."_

**_*Time Begin*_**

**Mat's Reality**

As I was waking up from my dream, I could tell it was very dark outside which wasn't a problem for my night vision, as I kept hearing the girls talking to me.

"Mat; please tell us that you're awake now?" Sapphire asked me in a very concern and frighten voice.

"I'm up now Sapphire, what's wrong girls?" I asked them for the fact that that Opal, Diamond, Pearl, and Sapphire were scared and shaking, while Ruby and Emerald was in a battle ready stance.

"That's what wrong sugar." Emerald told me pointing to a shadow by the cave's entrance. I quickly started to sniff the air for its scent, and then got a good clue to what it was.

"God damn it! It's that same fucking manticore that's been following us for six days straight, and it just ticked me off for the last time!" My eyes were as red as they could get as I yelled out.

"AW YEA! When were done with it, it won't be seeing us." "NO!" I yelled at Ruby as she got scared for me yelling at her.

"I'm to fight it alone, I don't want any of your girls in this…but you are right about one the Ruby." I told them as I slammed my right half of my fist into the ground, piecing it first with my claws, then taking a low battle/running stance.

"What's that darling?" Diamond asked me.

"It won't ever EVER be seeing us or anyone else…I can promise you that girls." I told with rage building up inside me. The girls were scared to death when they heard what I just said.

"I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" I said in a angry badass voice, as I ripped out a good chunk of the ground out and began running at my top speed which was about 50 mph right at the manticore that was now in front of the cave entrance. The manticore jumped in shock see some fierce red glowing eyes, and then let out a loud yelp as I tackled its chest hard. We went rolling forward in circles for three seconds. When we came to a stop, the manticore was on its back and I was on it, but I didn't hesitate for one second as I pulled my right arm back and thrust it forward with all my might, piercing the manticore's skin and flesh on the side of its chest with my claws, breaking two of its ribs and ripping out some of its flesh. The Manticore was roaring in pain and tried to hit me off with one of its paws but I jumped off the manticore by doing a back flip off it, as landed I slid a few feet. Then I saw something at the side of my eye, and quickly looked to see what it was. It was the girls outside of the cave, and giving me the look of fear as they watch what I just did to the manticore, while looking at my bloody hand from wounding the ugly thing.

"GIRLS! Get back inside the cave. I don't want any of you to get hurt! Now get back inside now!" The girls just stood there like they were going to come help me any minutes. "NOW!" They then finely got the message and went back inside the cave. I then looked back at the manticore, and the ugly bastard was about to fly off to get away.

"OH NO U DON'T!" I yelled as I ran at it. It was only about 7 feet in the air so it was a little easy for me to jump on its back, which I did. I grabbed and pulled on its mane, and end going in a direction while flying in the air. As we were flying I've been clawing at its back and blood and flesh was flying everywhere. I then used my right hand and pierced the manticore's neck with my claws. It instantly plummeted to the ground as we crashed into some tree and landed on the ground sliding across it.

As we stop, I then made the choices to end its life here and now. I then used my claws that were already in the beast neck, to grab the top part of its spinal cord, and I ripped it apart, killing it instantly. But what didn't realized that when I ripped its top spinal cord in half, it must have triggered a nerve in its tail as its stinger had enough force to penetrate my skin which was as tough as iron and injected it venom inside me.

"GOD DAMNIT THAT HURT!" I yelled in pain as I pulled the stinger and tail out of my back, and then used my claws and strength to tear off the top half of its tail, and tossed it 30 feet to the side of me. I now was started to get dizzy as my eye sight was getting very blurry, and walked off the manticore just to start walking in one direction as I was stumbling around. I was fading in and out as I didn't realize that I was walking towards a small hill and went down, flipping around uncontrollably. As I stop, I went and slid through some bushes to hear something yelp in fear…make that two of them. I was fading in and out to the point when everything went black. I passed out again.

**_*Time Stop*_**

_"Man was that an EPIC fight scene." "I hope you all liked it, but now it's time get to a last part of this chapter so without further ado, I give you the MANE SIX!"_

**_*Time Begin*_**

I finely started to wake half way up to only hear more voices around me, six to be exacted.

"So Twi, what do you recon sugarcube here is." Said I voice that sounded like Emerald's voice

"I don't know Applejack; he doesn't look like the other two in Canterlot, boy does he look more interesting than the other two." This voice was like bookworm Sapphire.

"Well whoever he is he sure is handsome, and his clothing here is really interesting as well, though that big hole in the back of his will need fixing as well as cleaning off the blood, so I'll be off girls, and I'll be taking his cloths as well dears." I heard a door shout after that. "Why did that's voice sound divine like diamond's." I thought to myself.

"We'll see ya later Rarity." I said a male voice.

"Well I want to see what were dealing with." Said an obnoxious voice that sounded so much liked Ruby's.

"Oh be careful Rainbow Dash, he looks dangerous with the claws and fang, he may attack us." Said a voice that was just as quiet but a little more deeper then Pearl's voice.

"Oh I'm not worried about those; I want to see what we're truly dealing with down here." As she was standing right above me, she quickly rubbed my dick which turned her face completely red, as well as the other three female's faces. All three of the girls were about to say something to here, but all of them got frighten as I shot off the patting I was on and hit the floor.

I then got to my feet to open my eyes as they were red from the girl touching my junk. As I began to look around, I saw that I wasn't outside but inside a tree. The next thing I saw was there was four humanoid ponies right in front of me, and what a surprise. They're all female. They wore clothes just like us humans and they had only two hooves and two hands. I looked at them as they were scared I was going to attack them. I then calmed myself as they were shocked that my eyes went to my normal glowing sky blue color. I then started to speak to them.

"You know it's very rude to touch me right there." I told them. They seemed to calm down a bit after that.

"Ok one who are all of you, two where am I, three tell me about everything about this world, four why am I almost completely naked, five the names Mat, six I am not dangerous thank you very much, and seven please tell about the two other humans please."

The four girls looked at each other for two seconds, then smiled at other and looked at smiling me and told me to sit down. We both then told each other the story's about what happened, how I got here, who they were, where I was, the other two humans, what my life was like, and I was chased by a giant dragon, as well as fighting and killing a manticore.

To my surprise, they all acted just like the dragon sisters when I told them my story.

"Wait a minute." I said as the girls looking at me confused.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled causing the girls to jump a little.

"What's wrong sugarcube?" Applejack asked me.

"I have to go back in see if the sister's are ok!" I yelled as I ran to the door, but was stopped by a purple aura.

"And where do you think we're going almost naked, and the dragon sisters you told us about Mat are already probably already looking for you and when you told us about when you…uuummm…had fun with them, they'll be finding you here in ponyville by your scent." Twilight told me as her face was a little red from me being almost naked and the part I told them about the orgy.

"Sigh…ok then I'll stay but if they kill me for not looking to find them, you four are to blame." I told them.

"Ya ya, so anyway…since you don't have a place to stay, you come stay with me big boy?" Rainbow asked me. This made me blush a little, knowing what she was really asking for.

"Dash you know that he can't stand on clouds, so hed be better off staying with me." Applejack told Dash. Fluttershy was now blushing hard once she figured out why they wanted me to stay at their place.

"Uumm…maybe he likes a nice and quiet place to stay instead." Fulttershy told them with her soft voice. AJ and Dash looked at her with a mean look which caused Fluttershy to hide in her mane. I then decided for them.

"No, I'll be staying her with Twilight, so sorry girls." I told the three, as Twilight went complete red.

"Man you got lucky this time Twi." AJ told Twi as she was leaving out the door, as Dash followed her.

"When you're done with him Twi send him my way first ok." Dash said as she left.

I looked at Twilight for a sec with green eyes, as Twilight looked at me only to walk closer to me gazing into my eyes in return I was gazing into hers.

"Please be gentle with her Mat, this is her first time as well as for the rest of us." Fluttershy said as she pop right up beside us with a slightly red face, which made both of us jump a little, as she then was out the door. We then looked at each other for a sec, and then I broke the silence.

"So all six of you girls are or will be in heat?" I ask Twi with my eyes normal now. Her face was still red when I asked her.

" that is right." She answered me.

"And you yourself is in heat and you want to mate with me, correct?" Twilight was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes, but we'll have to tell me very little detail about the "All Mating Day" you ponies call it Mating Hooves day after we're done mating." Man I'm glad that the sister's don't care how many female are in the pack we made. I thought out loud to myself.

"I will, so don't worry about it, and please note that the male that we first mate with, we end up being his wife or wives."

"Wow, since there 80% more mares then colts and stallions, you would have those kind of rules." I said with a little chuckle after that.

"That only makes everything 20% cooler."

"Please tell me you didn't get that from Rainbow Dash now did you?" Twi asked me.

"Ahhh no I didn't, oh and before we get into your bed, one where's that Spike fella you told me about and two you said that there's really almost no way getting back to my world right?" I asked Twi.

"Oh he's sleeping already in his own room, and for your other question, yes I'm pretty sure I'm right." This made me stand in place for a good five seconds.

"WWWWWOOOOOO!" I jumped up in the air only to hit my head on the first floor ceiling.

"Keep it down Mat!" Twilight said to me catching me with her magic, as we went to her room to go to sleep, as well as doing some…fun stuff.

I was the happiest man in the…well on this world anyway. I was stuck here for life and was never going back to the world I used to live my life…I loved it here.

And so began my REAL life here in Equestria…Man does Twi have a nice B-cup rack.

**Author's Notes: LOL XD So how did everybody/brony liked the first grand opening chapter of my story lol :D It took awhile to do this chapter and I put all my love, sweet, and blood into it lol X3 I would love for all you EPIC people to R&R my story lol :D and if you really want to get to know me just PM me and we can talk :D I won't be able to post my chapter as fast I want to but I'll try to post a least two chapters a week, but now it may take longer…..Oh and here'd a special shout out to some of my best friends here, and here they are.**

** and her story: Once Upon a Dullahan**

**Najee and his story: New View**

**Timefather64 and his story: Hear the voices? Of Samuel**

**kickass222urmom and his story: Living The Dream**

**warhorsebrony and his story: The Beginning To A New Life**

**bearie and his story: A New World**

**LovelyhumanVixen and her story: AVP: Destruction**

**DarkVGNeko and his story: A Twist In Fate**

**Roninrider and his story: PLEASE DO NOT FEED THE MONSTER**

**AND finely….ME LOL XD sorry that's just for a laugh lol :D**

**To all my best friends here….I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO EPIC! LOL XD and I love you too all my fans and readers lol :D**

**Next Chapters: Day with the Mane six **


	2. Day 1: Day with the mane six: Twilight

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone, glad to get my damn laptop fixed! XD Well anyway, I'm all glad that a lot have already R&R my first chapter of my story, that made me wish I could die in happiness. I also would like to remind you all that there are no author notes in the middle of the story, that it's Mat breaking the fourth wall when he likes to. So without delay, here's chapter two. :D**

"Mat…wake up sleepy head, breakfast is ready." Twilight said in a soft yet warm hearted voice. I was still in her bed half asleep, due to her talking to me.

"*Sigh*…man how is it this bright in the morning already, and why are you naked Twilight." I asked her while looking at the bright sky outside the window, then to her only to get a blush on my face.

"*giggle*…Oh Mat, you know what we did last night, and let me tell you that for my first time I felt like I died, and gone to a happy magical place with eternal bliss." Twilight said as she took a pose as she was placing her hands on her red cheeks while standing on hoof that made her look cute and sexy being naked in front of me.

"And to answer your other question, I already told you Mat, our princesses are the ones that raises the sun and the moon." Twilight also told me as broke out of her pose. I was getting out of her bed when this was all happen while having my eyes closed at her with a blink face.

"And mat?" She asked me with a redder blush on her face.

"Yes Twilight?" I asked her back as I finely opened my eyes showing that they were glowing sky blue.

"Uuummm…can you please put your boxers back on will now. I don't want to get aroused again today by your…your…oh what did the other two called it…ah, your manhood." She told me turning her face away from me trying not to look at my dick. Twilight told me as she was putting on a new pair of panties and her bra on. I looked at her funny as I then looked down to my surprise that I was indeed still naked from last night.

"Oh I'm so sorry Twilight!" I told her in a loud voice as quickly grabbed my boxers off the floor and put them back on while my face was really red. After that we both heard a voice yelling from down stairs.

"Twilight, I said that breakfast is ready!" I heard a male voice calling for the both of us.

"We're coming down spike!" Twilight yelled back to him, then with her magic, she handed me a fresh plain purple shirt and jeans. I grabbed them out off the air and looked at them for a second before putting them on.

"So I'm guessing these are my back up cloths for the time being Twilight?" I asked her already in my new plain clothing as well as her.

"Yes, and until we get to Rarity's you'll have to stick with them for now." She told me as she was walking down the stairs as I followed her.

When we finely got down stairs, we were greeted by a little dragon who was about half of my size with purple skin, green eyes as well as green spikes on his back which were normal.

"Good morning spike." Twilight said to the little dragon who was waiting for us.

"Hello Twilight, and good morning to you to." Spike said as he was waving to Twilight while I was following her, but once Twilight passed him, he than step right in front of me and just stood there gaveling me an annoyed look. He looked upset about something, so I started to read his heart as I was greeting him.

"So you're the Spike that Twilight been telling me so much about." I quickly began to notice that he didn't like me too much. His heart wad good by all means, but his heart was telling me to I better not try any funny business with Twilight and to stay away from his love. "Who the hell is his love?" I asked myself how the little guy is already in love with someone.

"Oh please forgive my rudeness, the names Mat, pleased to meet you Spike." I told him in a friendly tone. This made him and his heart to calm down a bit.

"Well at lets you seem like a nice guy, just come in the kitchen and eat breakfast already ok." Spike told me in a boring like voice.

"At lets he doesn't hate me that much, but still." I told myself, thinking why he would like me in the first place. I was finely in the kitchen, and did it smell good in there. The flooring was nice, it was colorful, and a pleasant view outside from the window.

"Man I'm loving this place more and more." I said out loud for the both of them to hear. Twilight giggle a little for what I said, but spike didn't like the idea of me being here.

"Ya ya just be sure you leave and don't come back ok." Spike said to me as he was eating his food. Twilight went wide eye as she dropped her mouth open from hearing what spike just said. I on the other hand, took it like anyone would say to me, which is normal.

"SPIKE! That was very rude of you to say thing to Mat, now apologize to him right now Spike!" Twilight told Spike as she was very mad at him for saying what he said.

"Sigh…it's ok Twilight, really it is." "This isn't new to me, for I'm always talked to like this from my kind, so it's no big deal ok." I told Twilight as she was sad thinking about the parts I told yesterday in my story were I'm always treated like a monster and a freak as well as trying to kill me.

"So I guess I'll be off to see what the others are up to, and be besides, I would like to explore this place called ponyville haha." I said to them as I walk out of the kitchen and out the door. As I closed the door, I lend my back on it glad to be out of there, just in case if there was a big fight going to happen. That's when my back jumped off the door and I fell to the ground in fright, as Twilight's voice bombarded my enhance hearing, telling Spike that they needed to talk right now in a voice that was load as thunder.

"I'm so out of here." I said out loud as I walked 40 feet away from Twilight house and couldn't hear twilight killing Spike's ear with her loud ass voice anymore.

"Man I feel bad for the poor little guy being in there. Hope he doesn't goes death." I said to myself as I was walking down the street of ponyville, while getting weird looks from the ponies all round the place.

The ponys were all very colorful and some not colorful but cooler looking. There were mares and colt all running and walking around and about. I decide to look at a mare that was looking at me and gave her wave and a smile. But I didn't notice was that her look was a lustful one.

"Note to self. Don't make eye contact with the ones giving you lustful looks." I told myself as I looked at the mares, all walking towards me when I looked at them for one sec, and then the mares are all up my ass asking me questions like, do you have a marefriend or marefriends, do you want me to be your wife, do you want to be friends with me, what can I all do, why are different then the other two, and why do.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at them for making my head feel like mash potatoes. This made every mare stop dead in their tracks with the questions.

"Ok, for the one mare who asked me what all I can do well here's one trick for you all." I told them as I quickly did a jumping flip and the air as I land right next to a small cottage, my backside facing the house as I then jumped after I landed on the ground, and did five quick front flips on the small cottage and did an epic landing pose.

"Thank you thank you, you've been all a wonderful audience." I told them as I did a bow. "Glad that, even for humanoid pony form, that they wore clothing, or I would have already a massive nose bleed." I said to myself, as I did a quick look at all the ponys with their mouths dropped in aww. I then ended my bow, and started to run and jump off the other cottages away from the group of ponys.

"Man, is this going to be my life from now on…sigh oh well that's try and find Applejacks place. I said out loud.

And thus my Begins the first day in Pony and I was having fun and thought that nothing can go wrong.

Little did I know was that a orange, purple mane filly was stalking me from that stunt I pulled.

**Author's Notes: Well Mat had I wonder morning don't you think lol. XD Well anyway this was short for that fact that I wanted to be and cause the next five chapter all have to with Mat spending that day with the Mane six one after the other. I hoped that you all in enjoyed it. Cause I sure did lol. XD**

**Oh I'm doing another special shout out to some new epic friends of mine.**

**And here they are:**

**ShiningShadow1965: GOD he's so epic lol XD**

**.: Yep you too bro lol :D**

**Solrac III: lol glad were now friends bro :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Day 1: Day with the mane six: Applejack**


	3. Day 1: Day with the mane six: Applejack

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone, glad to get chapter 3 done for you all. :D I really don't much to say right now, so on with the story. :D**

"YYYEEEAAA!" I yelled out loud as I did I giant leap in the air off a cottage, doing a fist pump. I then was doing a few front flips every now and there when I jumped off a cottage. I was having so much fun as I felt the wind passing my body, and I felt so energetic right there and then at my eyes were glowing yellow.

I was still being followed by the orange fur filly on a scooter trying to catch up to me. I didn't even know about this cause I was just having too much fun with myself running and jumping off the houses.

"How is he able to go this fast?" The filly asked herself, as fast as she could, trying to catch up with me. "He's defiantly cooler than the other two humans, but why is he so different than them. "I got to know why this is and why Rainbow Dash always thinks so highly of these humans and why she always wants to be with them, especially this guy Mat she keeps talking about. I well find out what's so special about Mat and find out why he's so different. Why am I telling myself this, and why do I want to know more about this guy Mat that Rainbow Dash likes so much?" She was telling and asking herself at the same time, all the while she didn't even know that she had blush on her face.

I finely was coming to a field of grass with roads heading to different directions. I stop jumping and landed on the last cottage when the field was in full view. The little filly also stopped to see what I was going to next.

"Ok Mr. popular, that's see what you're going to do next." She said to her, thinking that I still didn't know that she was following me, but she was wrong. When I was standing still, I saw some signs by the roads that were in different directions, and found a sign that was pointing to Applejack's apple orchard, as I was able to pick up on what she was saying, and I decided to just play along with this, so I thought it would be funny to do another trick.

"What's he doing?" The filly asked herself as she was quickly running on her two hooves, and went in front of the cottage. She was looking for me at the tip top of the house, but couldn't see the entire top of the cottage. "Man if only I could learn how to fly." She told herself as she was wondering if I went somewhere else, but much to her surprise, I didn't.

"WWWOOO!" I yelled out loud as I jump off the cottage I was hiding on top, as I was in the air I then a very rapid 360 spin flip five times time in a row, and then did two normal front flips while I was at it. After the flips, I then twisted my body sideways to embrace the landing, and skid on the ground about two feet, and then quickly burst into speed as I ran on the road that was leading to Applejack's place.

"That…was…AWESOME!" The young filly said, her voice high pitch at the end, jumping in place like a fan girl that just saw something epic. "I need to see more to what he can do!" She said to her herself loudly as she quickly went to her scooter to get on it, and then went to towards the apple orcard.

It was about a three minute run with me and I finely reached Applejack's place. It was a really big apple orchard when got to the front gate of the house.

"Man this place is HUGE!" I said as I was looking around the place amazed at how one place can have so many of the same fruit in one place.

"Though it is the first time a have seen an orchard of any kind." I thought to myself. I then started to hear banging noises, and decide to head towards the source of the banging sounds. As I was getting closer to the spot where the sounds are coming from, I then started to hear somepony talking, and then two of them as I got closer to the spot.

When I got to the place where the banging sounds and the voices were coming from, I then realized that I knew one of them. The mare on the right was Applejack back kicking an apple tree with one of her hooves and with the flat part of hoof too. The stallion she was talking to was a red furred and was a little taller than her arguing about something, so I decide to see what's up.

"Hey Applejack, how is it going?" I asked her as I walk towards the two.

"Oh well howdy there Mat, we didn't know that you were going to visit us sugarcube." Applejack said like it wasn't a surprise, but deep down in her heart, she was so happy that she would have tackled me if it wasn't for her big brother right by her.

"Haha yea just thought I would drop by the ponys who saved me as I wondered around ponyville." I told Applejack as I began to talk to her brother.

Hello there, the name's Mat, what's your name? I asked the red pony.

The name's Big Macintosh. He said with a blank face.

So I'm guessing you're the big brother of here Applejack. I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Eeeeyep." He said giving me a boring answer.

"Well do any of you two need help with something, because I could hear you two arguing about something as I was walking here?" I asked them wondering what they needed help with.

"Well to tell you the truth partner, is that my big brother here doesn't think that I can kick down all the apples by the end of the day." Apple told me being annoyed that her brother doesn't believes her.

"Is it the fact that you're doing this alone because your big brother is injured?" I asked her and pointed to her brother who had bandages around his chest. I only knew this was cause he wasn't wearing a shirt…in fact, pretty damn close, all the male ponys didn't wear upper body clothing in ponyville.

"Well yes, but that's not the point right now, the point is that he doesn't believe I can do it. You believe me don't Mat". Applejack asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Nooope." I said bluntly telling the truth to her.

"Then you're taking my brothers side, aren't ya?" she asked me with an annoyed look on her face with her arms crossed.

"Eeeeyep." I said to her with a chuckle as well as getting a chuckle out my Big Macintosh. Applejack had a surprise look on her face, thinking that me and Big Macintosh were already buddies.

"Well I'll leave you to love birds alone." Big Macintosh said as he walks off to do his own business.

Both me and Applejack face's were red, but hers was redder then my face.

"I uuummm…I can explain why he." Applejack was about to finish what she was about to say, on till I interrupted her. I quickly walk up to her close and put one of my finger claw on her lips and gave her a smile, showing her some of my fangs.

"It's ok AJ, I already have a good understanding of what you told you brother." I said to her to try and calm down it. Her face became even redder from me touching her lips.

"Come on lets you and me get all the apples down from the tress together, and then have fun later on…ok." I said to her that when we can get done with the work, then we could go and have a fun time getting to know each other and her other family members. She took it the other way.

*giggle* Well sugarcube, then let's get this done and have our little fun afterwards." She said with hint of lust in her voice as well as the lustful look she had on her face.

"I don't like were this is going." I thought to myself as we started to walk to more trees and started to kick them.

My time with Applejack was going to get a lot more fun for her and more intense for me.

But know that I was mind was on being with Applejack, I forgot all about the filly that was still stalking me to this very moment with Applejack.

**Author's Notes: Well I hoped you all like the chapter lol :D The next four chapters may take a little, do to work and college but I'll try my best to get them done. So fare well all my good brony friends and good night.**


	4. Day 1: Day with the mane six: Fluttershy

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone just wanted to say that I have nothing to say, and R&R please lol. n_n Oh and I'm feeling under the weather, and I'm having massive mind aches, so chapter making well take longer now, sorry everyone. But now, on with the show!**

"Note to self. Be careful what you say or it will come true." I said to myself as I quietly walked out of a barn and then ran to the forest that was close by. "Man, Applejack sure can go an hour or two with me in our *little fun* as she calls it." I said surprised that Applejack went a straight hour of me fucking her and then passed out due to me cumming inside of her, but was a little annoyed that was the fun she wanted after we got done kicking the apples down, which only took an hour with me helping her. I then came to a stop at the forest.

"Earth pony are the stronger out of the three races of ponys." I told myself for the fact that Applejack fucking hog tied me down with just rope, and being drag by Applejack into a barn. "Why! Why does my weakness has to be women or female species for that matter." I said as I felt like crying to myself in a dark corner to myself and, while trying to find an entrance into the forest.

But due to all my thinking I still keep forgetting that I was being stalk by a filly…well…make that two now.

"Sigh…what in the hay are we doing Scootaloo, and how did I get dragged into this mess." Complained a light yellow fur, and red hair filly. "Isn't this wrong what we're doing, I feel like we're stalking him…well you for the most part." The filly said to Scootaloo.

"We and especially ME are not stalking him, we are spying on him Apple Bloom." Scootaloo said to her as they were still hiding from me. And besides, don't want to know more about this new human, and why Rainbow Dash and your big sister Applejack are so..so..well so into him, and don't get me wrong, this guy is like awesome, he like all three races of ponys put together but way different and better…just he can't fly. Scootaloo told Apple Bloom and turned around to her.

Well yes I'm curious about him and why he was so different then the other two humans, and why mya big sister was talking about him unstop yesterday, but I still think this is wrong Scootaloo. She told her as Scootaloo rolled her eyes and then turned back to spy on me only to find that I wasn't there anymore.

I was long gone, and Scootaloo grabbed Apple Bloom by the hand and went off to try and find me, as I was walking alongside the forest.

"I'm still a little worried for the fact that before she passed out, Applejack said that she couldn't wait to tell the others about our time together today." I thought to myself as I was trying to find a way in the forest, but the thick trees were like a fortress wall and I couldn't get through them. I then decided to walk down a path alongside the forest walls and figured that I would ventrally find an entrance.

"I do hope that the girls are alright and they're doing fine right now, and trying to find me. I just hoped that they don't kill me and rape me afterwards." I said as I got a nasty chill down my spine, hugging my body just thinking what they will do to me.

It was about noon and was walking for about a good ten minutes trying to find a entrance for the blasted forest. I then come to see showing up in my sight of view.

"Oh, well look at that, a cottage by the forest, better go see if anyone lives there and see if they may know if there's a fucking bloody hell of an entrance for this god forsaking forest." I said as I was being very annoyed by the forest not have a fucking entrance, while my eyes were my normal glowing sky blue, but now was mixing with some red in there.

As in got closer to the cottage, there was something that my left eyes caught on the left side of me. I was a fucking HUGE ASS building that was sticking out of the fucking forest I hated so much. It was about fifty feet away from the cottage. It was big, long, and tall as well as it looking like it was also part of the forest walls. The entrance was sticking out, and the front of the place looked like there was a battle going on. I just simply shrugged to this as I was now at the door of the cottage. I knock on it and with my enhanced hearing a heard a shy and quiet voice that sounded pretty fucking close to Pearl's voice. I thought for a second and then got my answer. A slightly yellow furred pony with a pink mane and tail opened the door and said hello only to see me at the front door.

"Hey Fluttershy, how ya doing!" I said happy to see someone that had almost the exact same personality as Pearl. Fluttershy then made a loud EEEPPP sound and went back into the house and shut the door in my face. This made me sad as I felt hurt inside, and was about to turn away but I heard the door open once more.

"I..I very sorry for my rudeness, I hoped I didn't hurt your feeling." Fulttershy said as she then was looking into my eyes which were glowing purple, as she remembered how I told her and the rest of the friends at Twilight's house about how my eyes change colors due to what my emotions are. She remembered that the color purple was the feeling of me being sad or depressed. This made her start to sniff a little as she started to hide in her mane and bombarding me with apologies

"I'm sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-really REALLY sorry for hurting your feelings, I got scared and…"That when I interrupted her apologizing and gave her a great big hugged but it was kind of hard to cause I guess she had big tits, I didn't know how big they were cause I was hugging to notice how big they were. Fluttershy gave a little jump but then gave in and hugged me back as I was happy for her apologies and she was happy that I was hugging her. This all quickly changed as I was hearing sniffing noises. Fulttershy was still hugging me, but at the same time was sniffing the scent that was still on me after me and AJ had sex.

"Uuumm..Fluttershy..what are you doing?" I questioned her as I then was hearing her start moaning, while I felt something move passed my pants, but then I started to hear dripping noises, as something hard of a scent hit my nose. I was blushing red of Ruby's skin color. Fluttershy was masturbating with one hand and hold me tight with the other.

She then stopped as she grabbed me this both hands and flew all the way up to her room at high speeds, and landed on her bed her bed and, started to undress in front of me while laying on me too.

"Flu..Fluttershy…I don't want to do this, at this not right now…all I want to do is get to know you better." I said to her even though I knew she went into heat the moment she sniffed my scent that was made by fucking Applejack. Plus I wanted to know if there was an entrance back into the forest. I also asked her.

"Please Mat, ever since I went into heat yesterday from you and your story of your life, I wanted to take that pain away from you and I wanted to also get to know you better too, but you said you wanted to stay at Twilight's place, so I felt that I wasn't good enough for your liking." She said as she was crying, felling heartbroken, and she was telling the truth, her heart was, cause she really wanted to be by right side at all times when she heard my story.

My eyes went instantly to glowing light pink as my weakness was that I can ever turned down a girl crying, and feeling bad that all I wanted to do right now is help her and to get her to stop crying and fill her heart up love and happiness.

"Sigh…ok Fluttershy…you win." I said to her giving up and smiled. This made Fluttershy instantly stop crying, only for her to give me death hug as she gave me a deep passionate kiss, and then started to take my cloths off.

She started first as she was fucking me with her marehood and started to make loud moans. But this was only the start as two fillys went up to Fluttershy door only to gear her loud moans.

"What the hay is going on up there." Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo.

I don't know Apple Bloom, but let's go find out. Scootaloo told Apple Bloom.

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, hoped you all like this chapter, here's a little hint for why I am skipping the sex scenes: storytelling.**

**A special out to this people:**

**Silverscale**

**shadowfan999**

**animefan9516**

**uberness**

**SSJMutalisk22**

**Kitsune Shinigami99**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Day 1 with the Mane Six: Pinkie!**


	5. Day 1: Day with the mane six: Pinkie!

**Author's Notes: This is all I got to say: SURPRISE LOL XD**

**P.S. This will be an even BIGGER surprise for a curtain father I know, and he knows how he is lol XD**

"I'm so sorry about this Flutter shy but I need to let loose!" I said as I was about to explode inside of Fluttershy.

"Please Mat, inside me! " Fluttershy yelled quietly as she was riding my dick faster.

"Wish granted!" I told her as I unloaded my seed into the very depth of her womb as then my seed started to spill out of her marehood. This made her instantly pass out due to extreme pleasure, without making a signal noise. After that she just laid on my chest like a cretin some dragon I knew.

"HEY FLUTTERSHY!" Yelled the stalking filly named Scootaloo.

"YOU OK IN THERE!" Yelled Scootaloo's partner named Apple Bloom.

"Oh shit, not those two." I said to myself, as I quickly got out of Fluttershy's bed, and started to put on my lame cloths Twilight gave to me, but then it hit me. Wait a fucking minute…two of them? I thought two myself as I was already dressed, and was about to jump out the window. Sigh this doesn't matter right now, getting away from my now two stalkers is what matters right now.

WELL WE'RE COMING IN! Said Scootaloo as she open Fluttershy's door, and both her and Apple Bloom went in said.

"And that's my cue." I said softly as I jumped out of Fluttershy's window and landed on the ground after I did I flip in the air. Once I landed, I quickly ran towards the road that led into ponyville, but as I was running, I turned my head back to see the fucking BIG ASS rectangular building fifty feet away from Fluttershy's house, that looked like it was part of the forest walls.

"Why does that building look so familiar to me?" I asked myself, thinking about the building as I was still running towards ponyville. I quickly just shrugged off the idea, and turned my head back only to see that I was about to run into a filly that was carrying what looked like to be…fabrics.

"Look out!" I yelled to her as I was trying to slow down, which I did a lot, but it didn't help as I ran into causing both of us to fall on the ground.

We rolled around twice as I landed on top of her with my lips on hers. I then broke the kiss oblivious to what was going on, as I opened my eyes only to look directly into her eyes, as I came to. When I got a good look at her, I could tell that she was blushing a very deep red on her face. She had a purple and pink mane that matched her tail, and she had a beautiful white color fur on her body. But before me and her could say anything to each other, I quickly jumped off of her without hurting or touching her, landed on the ground only to a jump back flip in the air, as I caught two pieces of fabric while I did the back flip, then landed on the ground once more.

I'm a so sorry! Are you ok! I asked her as I set the fabric on the ground, and went over to her to pick her up with my hand. She was just staring at me before she shook her head and grabbed my hand with hers.

I'm oooOOOOK! She yelled as I accidently used too much strength to pick her up and flung her up into the air.

"OH SHIT!" I said to myself as I jumped into the air and grabbed her while doing a back flip before she landed and smacked the ground. I landed as softly as I could, while holding her body with both my arms.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that." I told her, hoping I didn't frighten her. Her face was redder now for the fact that she thought in her own fantasy world that she was being held by a prince, and she was my lovely princess, but that all stopped when she felt and saw that my right hand was groping her marehood, even though she was being held by both my arms. I was completely oblivious to what was happening, for the fact that I only cared for her well being.

"I…uuummm..can you put me down please?" She asked me in a sweet and lovely voice.

"Oh ok, my bad." I told her as I gently put down.

"I'm so sorry about all this. The names Mat, what's yours." I asked her. She was about to say her name, but somepony already answered my question.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" A familiar voice yelled out in the distance.

By hearing the voice that yelled out I quickly grabbed the fabrics I set down, and gently gave them to Sweetie Belle.

"So your name is Sweetie Belle, it's a sweet and lovely name. Tell you what, if we see each other again, I'll take you to anyplace you like ok, it's the least I can do for all trouble I caused here for you. I told her hoping she would accept my apology. But of course just like Applejack, Sweetie Belle took what I said in a different way.

"Well sorry for about this, but I have to get away from my two little stalkers, so see ya later." I told as I ran away faster than her mind to think of what to say.

"Hey there Sweetie, you wouldn't happen to see a human pass by did ya. Apple Bloom asked her only to get a different answer."

"Did he just ask me on a date?" Sweetie Belle said to herself but was loud enough for the other two to hear what she said slightly.

"What was that Sweetie Belle, and why is your face cherry red?" Scootaloo asked her as well, only to get a different answer also.

He kissed me…I just found my soul mate and future husband. Sweetie Belle said as she was daydreaming of what me and her would be doing together, then finishing her daydreaming with me and her in her room, on her bed as I was about to kiss her, but then pulled the cover over us. Sweetie belle was drooling at that was part of her daydreaming.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo just shrugged at each other as they were oblivious to what Sweetie belle said and her daydreaming.

In the meantime, I was already in ponyville using my two first fingers from both my hands, and making a cross shaped sign with them, saying repent to the mares that were coming at me. They all stop, confused to what I was saying and doing.

"Haha I can't believe this is fucking working!" I said to myself out loud surprised that what I was doing was working on the ponys. "This is like some epic horny pony repellent spray or something." I said finely enjoying the peace I have now.

When I finely got into a clear opening, I found a strange looking…candy cottage?

"Now who in the right mind would make their cottage out of candy?" I asked myself.

"I bet this has to be some kind of bakery. That would at least explain it, and man am I getting hungry." I said as my stomach was making noises.

"Sigh…maybe I should have brought sweetie belle along with me, at least I would be able to show her I was sorry." I said to myself, frowning at the matter that I ran into her.

"Hey, Mr. Frowny-Wowny." What's the matter?" An all-round pink colored pony appeared suddenly out of nowhere said. This made me jump a bit.

"Huh? Where did she come from? Why does she smell like cotton candy?" I asked all these questions in my head as I was sniffing the air around her.

"Cotton Candy? Oh! You must smell the new shampoo I'm using." She told me told me with a very happy smile, while jumping up and down.

"Ah, well that explains it then…" I said as something just hit me about what she said first.

"Wait, did I say that, or think tha-…? Who are you!" I asked the pink pony as I was thinking in my mind she resembles so much like Opal.

"I'm Pinkie Pie of course! Party Thrower Extraordinaire!" Pinkie Pie told me with a big smile.

"But I can't talk right now! I'm looking for something…" Pinkie said to me.

"What for?" I asked her

"Some colts and stallions said that there was a freaky eye clawed monster of a human around ponyville. I can't seem to find him anywhere though. You'd think he would stick out like a sore hoof. Have you seen him?" Said Pinkie Pie as I could not believe what I just heard from her.

I just simply sigh as my face became an angry frown.

"Does that mean no"? Pinkie asked me with a blank face.

Note to self, find a kick that colts and stallions bloody ass for what they were saying about me. I said out loud with a scary look on my face. The other ponys even heard what I said, as some male ponys behind me a few feet away, quickly turned but quietly walked away, knowing that they wanted to live, and not have me be their nightmare hunting them everywhere they go.

"Hey! Turn that frowny upside-downy!" Pinkie told me trying to cheer me up, and it work.

"Haha thank, I needed that." I said to her. "The names Mat by the way and is there anything to eat around here I was going to go in that big candy cottage, but then you showed up." I told Pinkie Pie while giving her a smile. But the next I would regret for the rest of the day.

"Uuummm…Pinkie PPPIIIIEEEE!" I yelled not finishing what I wanted to say as Pinkie grabbed me, and in a pink blur, we were already inside a random cottage or so I thought, but no, we were inside her house, in her room, ass naked.

"WHAT THW FUCK JUST HAPPEN! WHY AM I NAKED! WHAY ARE YOU NAKED!" I was Bombarding Pinkie with questions as to who that bloody fucking hell I got here and to why the fuck we're naked.

"*giggles* So you're the one my best of best friends told me about, huh Mady." Pinkie told me as she talking in a very energetic but very lustful way. That wasn't what got me scared…it was the name.

"Did you just call me Mady? I asked her. I got a nod from her, as I then was putting something together…then it hit.

"No..no…not..not another Pearl! NNNNOOOOOO!" *thwack* I was out cold for two minutes, and then…it got worse.

I woke from my two minute pass out sleep that I notice that I was chinned to Pinkie's bed, and my mouth had a very wet marehood on it. It was Pinkie's but she looked a lot different, like she was and went crazy.

"HAHAHA! Oh my sweet SWEET Mady! I'm going to enjoy this." Said the fucking crazy ass Pinkie Pie, or who ever she is now.

**Meanwhile in Manehattan**

*THUAD!* A certain Pegasus pass out as he hit the floor. Another pony (which is a unicorn) came up to see if his friend was alright.

"…..Hey Dream! Does Magic normally do this?" The unicorn asked another pony (which is an earth pony) who was sitting on a chair, play his cello with a katana that wasn't cutting the stings; if there pegasus friend was alright, as Magic was drooling.

"No Strife; it means that a possible soul mate ripped Magic heart out and mated with another stallion." Dream told Strife as he stopped playing his cello, and took a sip from his coffee mug.

"…..Can I throw him…" Strife said but couldn't finish what he wanted to say as a katana went pass his head, straight into a way.

"No you can't throw Magic out our six story tall apartment room window Strife." Dream said to Strife.

**Back in ponyville**

"Sigh…ok, so tell us again about you and crazy fantasies with the human named Mat?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle.

And tell us again; why in the hay did you tell us that you love him? Apple Bloom also asked Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle was now regretting she very told them why she loved me, and began to tell them all the great things about me, as well as her and the other two could be doing with me since that now they were at the age (which is 14) to know about mating, and was telling they all the great fun it could be in bed with me; she even told them that they even may get their cutie marks from mating with me.

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo face's were red as hell, as they were daydreaming what Sweetie Belle was daydreaming.

**Author's Notes: ….I got nothing lol SURPISE LOL XD**

**Next Chapter: Day 1: Day with the Mane Six: Rarity**


	6. Day 1: Day with the mane six: Rarity

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone; hoped that last chapter was epic. So right now, Mat's having a little…nya he's having a lot of trouble with the Mane Six. How will this chapter turn out for Mat…let's find out.**

**P.S. R&R n_n**

"….AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *CRASH!**CRASH!* CRASH!* AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Was the sound of me yelling at the top of my lunges from inside of Pinkie Pie's house, as I then literally ran through two indoor walls, then the final outdoor wall of her house from the upstairs floor, landed on the ground, and instantly sprinted at top speed with only my boxers on, still yelling like a maniac with the rattling from the chains that were still on me. The ponys were dumb founded as they saw a blur ran past them, yelling and running to the fields.

I ran, and never stopped until I knew it was safe, but to the truth, I didn't know if I was safe at all. I was running to the point that I was not in ponyville, but was running towards a tall building that just spelled fashion. I was slowing down until a big blue gem hit me right in the fact as I went down, rolling rapidly around forward skidding across the ground until a I finely stop right in front on the building's door; out like a mother fucker.

From inside the building, a pony with a divine voice could be heard. The pony was upset about something as she was running down the stairs all the way to her door; open it, and tripped over me.

"Ouch…now who puts something for me to trip on at my front door." The pony said as she then looked that the ting she tripped over, and to her surprise; it was me.

"Oh my, you must be Mat, my name is Rarity." Rarity said to me as she was thinking why I was almost naked, and if she was correct; thought that I was out cold. As she was looking at my passed out almost naked body, her eyes looking at every inch of my body, and then she got a little closer, only to be sniffing at my body, getting a huge whiff of my body's musk…and the small of sex on me. When the scent of me hit her nose, she quickly started masturbating with her right hand and was groping her tits with her left hand. Rarity stopped doing what she was doing as she slowly looked right and left to see if anyone was around' there was not. When she was done looking she had a very VERY giddy look on her face as she used her magic to levitate me in the air into her house. I didn't need to know where she took me after that.

**Meanwhile at Pinkie Pie's House**

"Aaaahhhh…my head; why does it hurt…and why does the lower part of me feel sore, and why is there white stuff pouring out." Pinkie asked herself, rubbing her head as she took the moment to look around only to find that something was wrong.

"…MY HOUSE!" Pinkie said as she could see that from her room to the outside of her house was completely devastated. She walked through the horror that went on the top floor of her house that was now almost completely destroyed all but part of her room. She then stop due to the feeling of something dripping from her marehood. She looked down only to instantly remember that she had mated with me. The sight of what she was she seeing mad her happy as hell jumping around inside her house that was almost completely destroyed on the top floor.

"YYYYYYAAAAYYYY! I MATED WITTH MAT! I EVEN GOT MY PIE CREAMED FROM HIM!" She was yelling from inside her home, as other ponys were hearing all this, but they could see who was the one yelling. This made all the other mares get jealous and determined to mate with me the next time they see me. Of course the other colts and stallions didn't like this one bit.

**Back at Rarity's house**

I was finely waking up from being passed out for thirty minutes only to see that I was in a bed with white furred pony passed out on me…or I should say passed out on my dick, which was in her marehood with my seed still leaking out a little after the time I was out.

"Sigh…you know what; I'm not even going to question this. But what I am going to do is get out of here, and if I'm not wrong, I'd say this must be Rarity home/work place, so that means that MY cloths must be here." I said to myself as I gently moved Rarity off him with a pop from his dick being out of Rarity's marehood.

I found my boxers and as I put them on, I walked around looking for my cloths but didn't find them. "Hhhhmmm…maybe there downs stairs. "Mat said as he was looking down the stairs." As I went down the stairs, I looked around to see that my clothes were hanging on a rack. I quickly grabbed them as I put them on and was feeling real nice that my clothes were back on me.

"My cloths…did you miss daddy…oh I know I missed you." I said to myself in a creepy way. I didn't care I had my fucking cloths back on! I then started to turn to the door, but as I turned, the door was opening and in pop three fillys that I know of…well at least two of them, the red haired filly I don't remember seeing, but I have a very good idea how she is.

The three fillys just stood there, as the white furred filly had I very red face for some reason. All I did at the moment has wave my hand and say hi to them.

"Hi, and who are your friends Sweetie Belle." I asked her.

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone, sorry I didn't update in two days, but man were finals killing me lol. And sorry for this chapter being short, but I wanted to be, for the next chapter is going to be EPIC XD.**

**Next Chapter: Day 1: Day with the CMC!**


	7. Day 1: Day with the CMC!

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone and my R&R friends that I love so much. This chapter well be a some what epic one. ****So on with the story! **

…Soooo…how are you all doing? I asked the three fillys as they stood there staring at him. "….you know it's rude to stare at someone like that. Mat told them as they blinked a bit, and then looked at each other before looking back at me. "Sigh…ok then I'll just be AHH!" I said as I was walking to the door only to get tackle grabbed by the three fillys. This made me jump a little as my eyes went green from being surprised like this. I was now on the floor with Sweetie Belle sitting on my junk, while the other two were gripping my arms down Smiling at me. I could have stand up and got them off me, but I was too stunned as I was watching Sweetie Belle pulled my hoodie up and was snuggling my chest with the left side of her face as it was slightly red, while she had a little line of drool coming out of her mouth. The two other fillys that I didn't know yet looked at each other and back at Sweetie Belle wondering why she was acting strange.

"What are you doing Sweetie Belle?" Me and the two fillys asked at the same time. It took Sweetie Belle a few seconds to realize what she was doing, and quickly jumped off me with a completely red face being really embarrassed from what she did.

"I..I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to get carried away like that." Sweetie Belle said as she was blushing very red. The other two fillys let go of my arms and just stared at me. "It's ok Sweetie Belle; I'm sure you were just curious about how I don't have fur in all, and that my skin is nice and soft." I told her; knowing the real reason for what she was doing. "I can't believe a filly fell in love with me…sigh…I guess it was bound to happen." I thought at the same time as I started to get up.

I started to scratch the back of my head with my right hand as I looked to my left and right, wondering who the other two fillys were. "Ok, so I already know Sweetie Belle but you two I don't know yet." I told the two fillys. "The names Mat, what's your names? I asked them.

Well my name is Apple Bloom, and it's a pleasure to meet ya. Apple Bloom said as gave me a hand shake. "Ah so that explains it, haha your Applejacks sister." I told her showing her a big smile.

"Wow…look at that…He has fangs…that's so awesome!" I looked over to see the orange fur and purple haired filly admiring my fangs.

"And you're the filly that keeps stalking me; so now tell me this, who are you and why were you stalking me the whole time?" I asked her, also thinking how she can think that having fangs are an awesome thing to have.

"Ok one; I wasn't stalking you, I was spying on you, and two; the names Scootaloo." Scootaloo told me.

Ok then, what was the reason for you to be spying on me Scootaloo? I asked her while thing that these ponys have the weirdest names ever.

"I wanted to see why Rainbow Dash liked you so much, and I can see why she does too." She told me.

"Oh then tell me how you think that is?" I asked her wondering how she would know that Rainbow Dash liked me or not. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just stood there and were listing to us talking.

"Well I think she likes you because your so..so…uummm…help me out here." Scootaloo said as she was trying to find the right word for me, then asking for help at the end.

"Eipc." I bluntly said to her. Scootaloo then jumped in joy knowing that I said the word the she was trying to think of.

"YEA! That's it; that's the word that fits you; I mean Rainbow Dash is the coolest pony ever, but you…you're the most epic human ever…not like those other two." Scootaloo told me as Apple Bloom and Sweetie belle went and stood by her. When Scootaloo mention the "other two" I knew she was talking about the other two humans that were also in this world. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo look an aww and a bit surprised that my glowing eyes went from sky blue to green.

"Ok; I've been hearing something's about these two other, and want to know…who are they?" I asked the three as they looked at each other and just shrugged at me.

"Sorry, we really don't know that much about them." Scootaloo said crossing her arms behind her head.

"But my sister and the gang do, so you meant want to go asked them about the other two humans." Apple Bloom told me with a happy face.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be of any help." Sweetie Belle said with a sad face.

"Haha, that's all right girls." I told them as I then looked at a clock on the wall and it said it was 3:00 P.M. "Hey I just got an idea...how about you three show me around Ponyville, I mean I didn't really get to look around Ponyville at all this morning." I said as they all must have been really happy when I asked them to show me around.

"Ok but you get to tell us more about you, ok Mat." Scootaloo asked me.

"Ok then it's a deal." I told them as then we started to head outside, but when we got outside we heard somepony shouting at us.

"LOOK OUT!" Said a female pegasus that was flying straight towards us. I quickly ran towards the pegasus and as I got right under her I quickly stopped and did a jump back flip while catching the pegasus in my arms; as I landed I skid about two feet and was standing straight up looking at the pegasus making sure she was ok. While I was looking, the pegasus was also looking at me…more like starring at my eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked the gray furred and light blond hair pegasus, while also looking at her eyes. "Man I hope that nobody has been making fun of this pony just because she's cross eyed." I said to myself in my head as I gently let her go so that she could stand by herself.

She just stood there with a red face for a second or two, then she come up to me, gently grabbed my head with her to hands, turned my head to the left side and planted a soft kiss, and then flew off to somewhere else. I had a small blush showing on my cheeks as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo was looking at me all sweet like while Sweetie Belle wasn't happy at what just happen.

"Well…that was new…ok how about that tour girls." I said, quickly trying to get a move on.

But what I didn't know was that I was heading in a lot of trouble and was unaware that the others were here in Ponyville as well today.

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone, sorry for the delay, was at my ant's house and didn't have my laptop all weekend. I know that this chapter was short only because I wanted it to, as I'm going to be working hard on the next chapter, and finely some other two will be here.**

**And here a SHOUT OUT for all of you readers of mine…LOVE YOU GUYS LOL XD**

**Next Chapter: The other two?**


	8. Day 1: The other two?

**Author's Note: Yo everyone, now here's going to be a real epic chapter, and this chapter will have two of my readers laugh their asses off due to epic happiness. lol XD**

**Oh and here's to a special new friend I made and he's going to show up in this chapter, and Najee and Timefather64 will know who this special per..I mean pony will be. lol X3**

**P.S. I do not own these three new characters. Only the owner own them, and they know who they are.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Time with the other two**

"So…what do think this other person is like?" Asked a kinda skinny yet older looking guy.

"The hell if I would knew and beside from what we heard from Twilight, he sounds pretty cool to me." Said the other younger but taller looking guy who was black as well.

"Ok, so you're telling me that you actually believe what Twilight told as about him. Asked the older guy.

"Hey unless we actually meet this new person then yes I will, and if you think about it…he sounds like are internet friend that we haven't talked to for a year now. Said the younger guy.

"Ok look..sigh…I'm going to tell you this for the last time; are internet friend Mat is just a crazy ass person who thinks and says he's the governments weapon. I mean really, he's just some ass weirdo who needs his ass kicked so that he would shut up." yelled the older looking as he was getting mad that the other guy liked Mat and that he didn't think he was a fucking retard.

"Hey man, you better stop trash talking on my bro Mat if know what's good for you." The younger guy told the older guy.

"Hey…just because you have better powers then me, doesn't mean you can beat me, for I have better magic then you." Said the older guy; trying to tell the other guy not to fight him.

They were starting to get mad at each other as they were about to brawl it out, but then they stop as they heard their names being called by a flying alicorn that landed right next to them happy that he found his human friends here in Ponyville.

"NAJMI! MATT! I'm so glad to see you guys again." Said the alicorn. Both humans then were happy that their alicorn friend was here in Ponyville too.

"Jack! What's up man, thought you were living in Canterlot." Najmi said forgetting that he was mad at Matt.

"Did you come here to visit like I have?" Asked Matt, wondering why Jack came to Ponyville.

"I came here for the party for the new human that came here." Jack explained to them. Both Najmi and Matt were surprised by this.

"Wow, cool man, now all three of us can have fun together and will hopefully become friends with the new guy." Najmi said as he was anguished to meet the other human.

"Ah damn! Forgot this isn't the time to talk to you two…in fact it's the perfect timing that I found you two!" Jack yelled at them.

"Slow down Jack, what's wrong?" Matt asked, wondering if something bad as happen.

"A large group of stallions and colts started to pick a fight with the new human just five minutes ago, so we got to hurry and go help him before he gets hurt." Jake said as he started fly towards the direction were the fight was happening. Both Matt and Najmi looked at each and just nod, then quickly started running, following Jake as he was up ahead of them.

It took them a good seven minutes to get to the battle sight. All three were surprised with mouths dropped down to what they were seeing. The battle was not even happening because the battle had already ended with all the stallions and colts lying around everywhere. As the three where looking around, they could see that all the male ponys were bruised and banged up better good. They were even more surprised when they found that there were some stallions and colts on crushed food stalls, hanging through smashed wall in some of the cottages, and some even lying on the windows and on top on the cottages roof. They also found small craters in the ground, as there were also burn marks everywhere, but the thing that got to them the most is that they found that a restaurant that was also right next to this battle was also damage due to the tables and chairs lying around that also looked like they been…CUT INTO PIECES!

"DAMN! This doesn't looks like a fight went on here…more like a fucking war zone happened here!" Matt said as he was completely shocked at what had happen.

"Damn...Jack are you sure that the new guy needed help cause I counted 30 male ponys all scattered around, and to me it looks like they were all tossed like rag dolls." Najmi told Jack as he was wondering how the new guy could have done all this within about 13 minutes.

"Well…I guess now that every male pony in Ponyville knows not to mess with the new human where ever he may be." Jack told his two human friends as he turned around to face them. "Well now because this has happen, I will have to go to the princesses and tell them what has happened here." Jack said as he then flow away and was then out of sight.

Both Najmi and Matt looked at each other as they were about to walk away, but then they started to hear a voice coming from a barrel. They both walked towards it so that they could hear the voice better. They were a little freaked out to what they were hearing. The voice was like that of some scared ass maniac.

"Hahaha…he didn't found where I was hahaha he didn't find me…AH what if that monster of a human knows I'm here and is just waiting for me. Well I'm not going to wait here any longer, I NOT GOING TO END UP LIKE THE REST! I'M OUT OF HERE! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The barrel then burst into pieces as a colt come out and started running away in the opposite direction of the Najmi and Matt flaying his, zig zagging as he ran until he was out of sight.

Both Najmi and Matt just simply look a each other one more time and went the other way down the road and started to head towards Twilight's house.

They walked for about three minutes before they heard that crazy pony screaming again not knowing that he was sent into the air before crashing into the roof of some cottage. All of a sudden Najmi stop which made Matt stop as well.

"Hey man what's up?" Matt asked Najmi who was thinking of something.

Well…it just came to my mind that we weren't approach by any mares yet and that none of the mare happen to be around at all. Najmi answered Matt's question.

But before Mat could say something back to Najmi, the ground started to shack and it got stronger by the second. They both were wondering what was going on until they heard a voice yelling at them.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY YOU TWO!" A Voice, yelling at Najmi and Matt said as both Matt and Najmi were then surrounded by a purple aura and flung into the air, but then landed back on the ground with a thud. Both of them were lying on their backs now wondering why a human was going as fast as 52 mph and why Sweetie Belle was on his back, and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were stuck in his arms; running away like something bad was coming after them.

Well once then finely got up they got their answer because they forgot that the shacking in the ground got even stronger and was caused by all the mares in ponyville were stampeding after the other male with the three fillys. It was also to late for Matt and Najmi as they turned their heads towards the mares as they were now being trampled by all the mares for a good ten seconds then were just left their for dead after the mares were gone and done running over them.

But then three ponys with flowers for cutie marks that were hidden by their shorts jeans came back from the group of all the mares in Ponyville and started to drag Najmi back to the red hair pony's cottage, as well as the other two mares were dragging Matt back as well, even though they just wanted to help Najmi only and not him.

They differently had a interesting day today, but when the party would come…the night would be a epic night for the them…until the fight between Matt with Jake facing the other human.

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone hoped that you all like today's chapter, cause I now three of my friends did. lol XD**

**Remember to R&R every chapter k cause l love reading all your readers review's. :3**

**P.S. Here a special shout out for Najee, ****Timefather64, LovelyhumanVixen, ShiningShadow1965, Bearie, Xx NeOn BrOnY Xx, uberness, and Solrac III ****May. I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS SO MUCH! LOL XD**

**But now for the very EPIC special shout out for my two new friends. Give it up for ****Darklord4636 and NightFuryCrazy!**

**P.S.S. And I'm very glad and honored that I helped you out Darklord4636 with your problems, and this goes for all you other authors and readers. DO NOT LET DICK HEADS OR NAZIS (spelling, grammar, ects) BRING YOU DOWN! Draklord4636 can tell you exactly what I told him. If any of you readers or authors wants help or advice then I'll gladly help in any way I can, as it is an honor and my job for me to do so.**

**I hope you all in your life as writers will let nothing bring you down. n_n**

**Next Chapter: Day 1: Day with the mane six: Rainbow**


	9. Day 1: Day with the mane six: Rainbow

**Author's Note: Yo everyone, just like to say (CRACK!) (THUD!)…**

"…_.Dang Maddy…you really threw that apple at him hard."__Opal said bouncing around the room like crazy__. "Yea well that's what he gets for not letting me break the fourth like in… forever." __Mat said as he was looking over Bahamut's bleeding head lying on the desk__. "Sigh well…on with the show…I guess." __Mat said hoping he didn't kill Bahamut__._

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYPONY IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE!" I yelled at the top of my lunges, breathing heavily after yelling and all the shit I had to put up with today. My eyes were glowing red due to my anger.

I was now in a clubhouse that belongs to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. They were bouncing around the place with big smiles on their faces as they couldn't believe how epic and fun their day was with me. This made me cool down as my eyes then went yellow, knowing that I somehow made this their greatest day ever for them.

"That was so awesome! Did you see how Mat protected Derpy from those bullies, and then beat up that large group of colts and stallions in a minute flat! Mat was…how would Mat put it…oh yea…EPIC!" Scootaloo said to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in excitement as they were all rolling round on the ground together.

"Sigh…Scootaloo…beating up good pe..I mean ponys, is something I wasn't happy doing…thought they did have it coming to them, making fun of Derpy's eyes like that, and then calling her a freak." I said to myself in my head. My eyes then went back to sky blue with a little red mixed in. "Those fucking basterds should have took my warning not to fight me, but noooo…they wanted to fight a living weapon who's a master in mixed martial arts." I also said in my head.

"Haha ya, he was so brave! And could ya believe that he was able to carry all three of us, while being chased by all the Mares in Ponyville! Mat was even able to out ran all a them!" Apple Bloom Said as all three fillys were lying on their stomachs talking about how great of a day was today with me.

"Aww that's sweet of Apple Bloom. And MAN was I glad to get out of there alive…and with them of course." I said in my head again as my eyes then went to yellow with a mix of green in there.

"But Mat's voice was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, and the song that he was singing was so beautiful as well." Sweetie Belle said slow humming the tone from the song after they started to settle down.

"Haha well…its only thanks to my ability mimic or copy more than 1 person's voice, and being able to alter my voice whenever and however I want." I Said very softly as I closed my eyes remembering how I always used to sing back on Earth in that hell hole of a base, but as I was remembering my past my head was all of a suddenly in pain as so was my chest.

I quickly grabbed my chest left hand as I was grabbing my head with my right hand trying to withstand the pain. But that wasn't the worst of it…I was hearing a voice whispering in my head as my chest started to glow which made to open my eyes seeing the out lining of the big shard that was in my chest.

All of a sudden a something landed on the roof of the club house and this made all the pain just instantly stop. Even though there were no sounds made what so ever doesn't mean I can't smell as I can tell by the scent in the air that someone else was here…or somepony…I don't know, but I did know I wasn't alone.

I quickly went towards the window on the right side of the doorway in the back corner. I gently opened the window, stepped on the ledge, and then jump off it as I grabbed the edge of the roof and swung myself up backwards up in the while doing a flip before landing on the roof of the club house.

Since I don't wear shoes anymore, this made my landing end with making no sounds what so ever. As I stood up a quietly turned around as to my surprise, I was looking at Rainbow Dash trying to sneak up on me leaning over the roof under the doorway out of the club house. She probably was going to pounce on me if I was going to go out of the club house.

"Yea well you and nobody will ever sneak up on me." I said in my head as I crept towards Rainbow Dash not making a sound. When I got close enough I could tell that she was wearing a white T-shirt that if you looked close enough that you could tell it was a see through T-shirt. I sighed at this as I then made my move. I took a deep breath and shouted at the top of my lunges.

"RAINBOW!" Upon hearing me shout at her, Rainbow Dash had the scariest fright attack in her life as she flew so high up in the sky and then started grabbed a cloud from nearby her and was holding on to it for dear life.

"Hahahaha! Oh man that was epic hahaha!" I said as I was laugh so hard that my stomach was now hurting. "That's what you…wow…now that's epic." I said lowering my voice as I was getting a nose bleed from seeing something that others wised they could see what I was seeing where I am standing.

"I can't stop starring…whhhhyyyyy mmeeeeee." I said complaining that I started to like what I was seeing. Even though Rainbow Dash was wearing a somewhat long skirt and 400 feet away, I could still see clear…Rainbow Dash wasn't wearing any panties.

When Rainbow Dash finely settled down she flew down to where I was and landed right in front of me. "Hahaha man that was a go one Mat…hey Mat…hey are you even listing to me…MAT!" I finely snapped out of my daydreaming and find myself quickly grabbing my nose to stop the bleeding after Rainbow Dash yelled at me.

"Gezz Mat that's a huge nose bleed *giggle* did ya see something that me liked." Rainbow Dash said with a hint of lust in her voice. She then was flying again but only above my head a little.

"I uuummm…thought I was looking at heaven." I said to her. WHY THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY THAT! Sigh…if I fuck one more pony or anything that's female then I'm going to be fucking addicted to this shit like fucking Charlie Sheen on drugs and women!" I said in my head at the same time.

"Well Mat if that's all you wanted then all you had to do is just ask." Rainbow Dash told me as she spread out her legs lifting up her skirt with her lift hand and started play with her marehood with her right hand. Is this enough heaven for ya Mat? She asked me in a lustful yet playful cock teasing way.

Awww come on Dash, that isn't fair. I told her as I closed my eyes hold my nose harder as more blood started to pour out.

"Well then Mat…how about this gift then." Dash said as she took this opportunity to fly down and grabbed my face kissing me very passionately. I then opened my eyes shocked at what she was doing, but the kiss wasn't what I was worried about…it was what seemed like a pill that went down my throat is what worried me.

I quickly back off as I questioned her calmly to what she gave me. "Dash…what the hell you just gave me." I started to feel weird, but then was feeling really light all of a sudden.

"All I did was given you a light weight pill so that you can be able to stand on clouds because you're coming with me to my house." Dash said as she started to walk towards me. I quickly turned around and made run for it by jumping off the club house, but then Rainbow Dash grabbed me from mid-air and started to fly towards her house.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you, you stallion of a weapon you." Dash said with a fuck ton of lust in her voice.

"OOOHHHHHH GOD NOOOOO." I said with a pathetic whimpering voice as a stream of tears come raining down from my eyes like in a cartoon show.

**In the meantime with Najmi**

"Aww man my head hurts." I said as I started to wake up from what ever happened to me, putting my right hand on my head as I started rubbing it.

"Najmi! So glad you're finely awake." I pony said coming from the upstairs.

"Rose…what happen…I remember seeing the new human in Ponyville but then something ran over me and that's it…nothing else…and why are you just wearing you bra and panties." I questioned her hoping to get both answers.

"Well it is getting hot today so me, Lily, and Daisy all decide to take a shower together, and your always welcome are dear lover." Rose said in a lustful voice as well as she completely avoided my first question.

"Fine if that's what it takes for you to answer all my questions then so be it you horny pony." I told her as I followed her to have I orgy with my three lovers/mates. I did kinda seem dirty if I look at my cloths as they were all filthy and torn up a bit.

Everyone was all doing something today…all but one human as he was still knocked out cold inside of Rose's house.

I was also in the shower fucking Rainbow Dash hard, but that's not all I'm going get today as six dragons started to enter Ponyville looking for their lover/mate.

I was in a heap of trouble now, and I didn't even know it.

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone, hoped that this chapter made everyone's day lol XD and to let you all know is that I'm recovering from a near fetal head injury that I have no idea how I got it or when I got it. :/**

**Here's a special shout out to a new fan of mine. Say hello to **_**Squidvic**_** everybody!**

**P.S. Here's some big news everybody…if I can get 100 reviews before chapter 11 then I will do another long ass chapter much like chapter 1 for all my fans and readers, so R&R like hell if you want another chapter like chapter 1 and tell your friends and buddies to R&R my story lol XD**

**P.S.S. And now I'm off to get Ghost Recon Future Soldier lol XD**

**Next Chapter: Sisters and a battle royal.**


	10. Bahamut's Interview 1

**Interview 1**

**Bahamut: "Yo everyone it's good to be able to get this chapter done haha, but anyway here are the four special guest stars!" (****The curtains rise up to reveal the four guest stars in their desks in four different corners of the room as I was standing in the middle****)**

"**Today for this interview, we have the main character of the Story…Mat!"**

**Mat: "Yo everyone, hope your enjoying this badass EPIC story haha."**

**Bahamut: "Then we have the crazy insane but sometimes calm pink pony…Pinkie Pie!"**

**Pinkie Pie: "OOOOWWWW! This is going to be so much fun *giggle*, and happy birthday Bahamut…maybe I can give you your present later after this show hhhhmmmm." (****She said with lust in her voice)**

**Bahamut: "Uuuummmm…thanks for that birthday part…but no thanks to the present part Pinkie. Anyway…next we have the little number assistant…Spike!"**

**Spike: "Hey everypony, glad to be here." (**_**Though I'm not glad to have Mat here at all**_**) **

**Bahamut: "And now, give it for the one, the only, the cutest, most adorable female dragon in all of Equestria …Pearl!**

**Pearl: . . . . . (****Nowhere in sight****)**

**Bahamut: "Uuummm…hello, are you here Pearl." (****Looking all around the room****)**

**Mat: "Sigh…it's ok Pearl…you can out from under the desk ok."**

**Pearl: "… ." (She said as she popped her head out from underneath the desk) "I'm sorry; I didn't think that this would be alright, with me answering stranger's questions and all."**

**Bahamut: "Aww well aren't you adorable. Ok, so now that we have everyone here …LETS GET ON WITH THE INTERVIEW!"**

**Mat, Pinkie, and Spike: "YYYEEEAAA!"**

**Pearl: "Yea"**

**QUESTION TIME (HeldDuke)**

**Bahamut: "OK, the first winner is HeldDuke, and here are his three questions. The first one goes to Pinkie Pie."**

**Pinkie Pie: YYYAAAYYY!**

**Bahamut: "Ok Pinkie Pie, here's the question." (**_**And I'll be asking what he meant to say**_**)**

"**Pinkie, Why do you still always breaking the fourth? Is it funny or something like that?"**

**Pinkie Pie: "Fourth wall breaking…BECAUSE IT'S FUN SILLY FILLY." I'm always happy when I get to have the chance to do something that no other pony can.**

**Mat: "Uuummm…you forgetting about me Pinkie." (**_**You she devil**_**)**

**Pinkie Pie: "But Maddy, I said on other pony, not on other human *giggle*."**

**Mat: "…" (**_**God damnit I hate when she does that**_**)**

**Bahamut: "Haha man this is getting fun; now for the next question. This one is for Mat."**

**Mat: "YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAA! (****Pumping his right fist up in the air****)**

**Bahamut: "….OK…on the question."**

"**Mat, do you think you can tell us ****who is the fourth human?"**

**Mat: "…" (****Has a blank face before giving a death glare at Bahamut with glowing red eyes****)**

**Bahamut: "….what?" (Sweat starting to show)**

**Mat: "Yes Bahamut, how about you tell all of us who this fourth person is, BECAUSE YOU DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" (****Getting up and completely smashed his desk with his right fist****)**

**Bahamut: "….hahahaha, now-how-about-that-last-question." (As he was talking so fast, he felt like he was going to pee his pants from sheer fright)**

**Mat: "…*glowing*" (****As he walks over to Pearl's desk to shit with her, which makes her blush a little****)**

**Bahamut: "Haha…(He tugged the neck hole of his shirt) "this one is for Pearl."**

**Pearl: "Aww ask away Bahamut." (****She said with a happy face****)**

**Bahamut: "ok, here it is"**

"**Pearl, what was the first thought that came to your head when you first meet Mat?"**

**Pearl: "….." (****Her face instantly became ruby red as some tears came from her eyes as she was covering her face and ran out the door****)**

**Pinkie Pie: "…." (**_**Ooooowwwwww…he's in trouble**_**)**

**Spike: "…." (**_**I'm so glad that Mat hasn't done anything to me yet…poor guy**_**)**

**Bahamut: "…." **_**(….He's fucked**_**)**

**Mat: "….OH YOU! (****Fucking royally Pissed, he makes his way to the screen of the computers and laptops around the world****) Ok…so called Held…Duke…your fucking lucky that I'm in here ,and that you're out there, because I will royally kick your ass for making Pearl cry like that…so watch out cause you just made it on my shit list. *CRACK!* (****The screen cracking due to Mat punching it****) AAAAHHHH! *CRASH!*" (****He yelled as he booted Pearl's desk so hard that it reality went crashing through the wall. Thus revealing the fourth person. It was a human girl with an eye patch and automail for her right leg and arm…as she was also fully naked. No one noticed her as she made her escape to another room****) **

**Bahamut: "Man the tension in the air haha…"**

**Mat: "SHUT IT BAHAMUT!" (****Quickly snapping at him****)**

**Bahamut: "…." (**_**OH GOD DON'T KILL ME**_**!)**

**Question time (Prince Midnight)**

**Bahamut: "Ok everyone, that was…..ah…nice…ok no, it was downright awful for those three questions, so let's hope that these three questions won't go bad as well. As such, Pearl won't be joining as for the rest of the interview…for ummm…a lot of reasons….ok for the next winner. Here's Prince Midnight and his three questions."**

"**Ok for the first…ummm Mat…are you just going to stand there between Pinkie and Spike?"**

**Mat: "YYYYEEEEPPP! Just going to stand here and keep being awesome!"**

**Bahamut: "Sigh…(**_**at least he's in a better mood**_**) Ok back to where I was…oh yea, the first question goes to Mat."**

**Mat: "Like a badass."**

**Bahamut: "ok here it is"**

**So Mat, what did it feel like when all those mares were after you?**

**Mat: "OH GOD IT WAS A NIGHTMARE! Haha that was funny what I just said haha, well If you really want to know what I felt…well I know it would be like a dream come to for most you guy, but let me tell you it really isn't a good thing, I mean they will tear you apart just trying to get to your body. Just don't know why it had to be me. There was Najee and Matt there as well, but no…guess I'm just 20% more EPIC then them."**

**Bahamut: "Glad I'm not in the story haha, well here's the next question and it's to…Spike!**

**Spike: "Sweet. I finely get one."**

**Bahamut: "Ok here it is."**

"**Yo Spike, has Rarity ever returned how she feels about you. You are very young for her and you know it."**

**Spike: "Sigh…yes she has, and yes I know I'm too young for her…one of the mine reasons was that, and to be honest I'm not upset that she like's Mat anymore.**

**Mat: "That's the way Spike, why to be a mature man bro. How about later I help you find that perfect girl for you."**

**Spike: "Nah, thanks for the help, and thanks for what you said, but I'm going to find my special somepony all by myself.**

**Bahamut: "Good luck Spike."**

**Spike: "Thanks Bahamut."**

**Bahamut: "Ok, now on the last question from PM…haha, PM…that your new nick name Prince Midnight. Ok the last one is for Pinkie."**

**Pinkie Pie: "YAY! Hope it's another funny question.**

**Bahamut: "Ok, here it is."**

"**Um Pinkie...How do you do it? One minute you're there and the next your over there."**

**Pinkie Pie: "Oh you silly, you really don't want to know. (****Her face happy face turned into a lusty look****) I mean for all you should know is that I might appear right next to you at night when you're sleeping in your bed." (****She said in a lustful voice****)**

**Mat: "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! YOU CAN HAVE HER!"**

**Pinkie Pie: "Awww but Maddy…For that…you and me are going to have some fun after the interview." (She suddenly appeared behind Mat without anyone noticing and grabbed him by the waist, freaking Mat out as he jumped a little. She had a darker tone of color for her fur, and her mane was flat all the way down, and not fluffy.)**

**Mat: "OH GOD NO." (****As he was saying this, Pinkie was rubbing his right cheek with right hand, and was licking his left cheek****)**

**Mat: "…..help"**

**Bahamut: "PINKIE! That's not the time to be doing that to him."**

**Pinkie Pie: "But I'm over here you silly filly." (****She was suddenly in her desk all normal as Spike, Mat, and Bahamut were all scared shitless on how she did that****)**

**Bahamut: "Haha…time for a ten minute break."**

**TEN…MINUTES…LATER**

**Question Time (Darklord4636)**

**Bahamut: "Ok everyone, were back and we have the last winner here, Darklord4636 and his three questions. And the first one goes to Mat."**

**Mat: "WWWWWOOOOO! Got to love the living weapon."**

**Bahamut: "ok here it is."**

**What you would you do if everypony and everything except for you were turned into girls, and went on a crazy lust rampage and you were the only male; what do you think would happen? And how would you react? Would you just let it happen or would you try to hide until everything returns to normal?**

**Mat: "…" *SPLAT* *THUD* (****He stood there with a crimson red face as he had a massive nose bleed that splattered all over the floor as he fainted****.)**

**Spike: "….He's out cold"**

**Bahamut: "Well looks like we won't get the answer from him…oh well on to the next one. This one is for Spike.**

**Spike: "Wow another one, tell me the question Bahamut."**

**Bahamut: "Ok Spike, here it is."**

"**Would you ever have sex with the dragon sisters if you met them and you were in heat?"**

**Spike: " Ok, I'll you this…the answer is that I already tired that with Diamond and I got my dragon ass kick by the rest of the sister and then I had to deal with Mat…glad he took it in a lighter mood.**

**Bahamut: "Man did that had to suck…and now for the last question. The last question for this interview goes to Pinkie again"**

**Pinkie Pie: " YAY! Everyone must love the Pinkielicious." (****She said in a lustful voice****)**

**Bahamut: "ok the last question."**

"**Do you know if there is any sexual tension between Rainbow Dash and Applejack? If so have you ever walked in on them doing it? And if so what did you do? Did you join in?**

**Pinkie Pie: "*Giggle* May aren't you a naughty filly. (****She said in a lustful and sexy voice****) Yes I have seen them alone doing their own business together, and no I didn't join them because it wouldn't be far for my little Twi now would it. *giggle*"**

**Bahamut: "Well that explains everything why Pinkie goes to Twilight's house after dark. And that was the last question to be answered everybody and everypony. We hope to see you all soon."**

**AOTHER'S NOTES: Yo everyone, glad I was able to finish this. Working in a mansion a four weeks is hard and boring something, but the money I get paid for is sooo wroth it. Anyway this interview chapter and all the others in the future are nothing but chapters that are for shit and giggles. So what was said in here is nothing but to make some laughs. I hoped you all like it, because it well be awhile before another chapter is updated.**

**P.S. Please review a lot of the chapters as I will be putting names, and new names that appear into a jar that I have for picking the winners. I also do the same thing for the characters in the story. If there's anyone that also wants their OC in my story, then PM me and tell what he/she is like and I'll see what I can do. **


	11. Bahamut's Interview 2

**Interview 2**

**Bahamut: "Yo everyone it's good to be able to get this chapter done haha, but anyway here are the four special guest stars!" (****The curtains rise up to reveal the four guest stars in their desks in four different corners of the room as I was standing in the middle****)**

"**Today for this interview, we have the main character of the Story…Mat!"**

**Mat: "Haha Yo everyone, glad to be here again, and hope that this interview won't be like the first one." (God that interview was like hell)**

**Bahamut: "Next we have a flower from a trio of friends, a flower that stands for love…Rose!"**

**Rose: "Hello everypony, it's good to have been picked for this interview."**

**Bahamut: "I feel the same way Rose…next we have the 20% cooler and fastest pony around…Rainbow Dash!"**

**Rainbow Dash: "Haha it's cool to be here, now bring on the question, and come on, give me your best shot."**

**Bahamut: "Wow haha, come down there RD haha…ok up next we have…oh dear god."**

**Mat: "Hmm…what is it Bahamut?"**

**Bahamut: "For the last star guest, it's the dragon version of Pinkie…OPAL!"**

**Opal: "…"**

**Bahamut: "OPAL!"**

**Opal: "…" (****Is nowhere to be found****)**

**Bahamut: "Mat…where's Opal?"**

**Mat: "How the hell should I know, it's not like I must watch her 24/7 all the time."**

**Bahamut: "But she's one of your mates Mat.**

**Mat: "That still doesn't mean I have to watch her all the time, and besides…I'm sure she fine." (Besides the fact that she's like Pinkie so she's up to something)**

**Opal: "WWWEEEEEE!" (****From out of know where, Opal came flying down heading straight towards Mat****)**

**Mat: OH GOD NO! (****He said as he tried to make a run for, but failed as Opal flew by him and grabbed his neck with her tail and flew upwards…while Mat was making suffocating noises****)**

**Opal: "And for the loopy loop! (****She did a loop in the air while chucking Mat with her tail when she finished her loop****) *THUD* (****The sound from Mat slamming the floor with his back****) And she sticks the landing! (****She yelled as she butt slammed onto Mat's stomach****) Now we can have lots of fun know. (****She said as she moved her lower hips down to his baby making area****) Her tits now on Mat's face as he.**

**Bahamut: "CUUUUUT!" (He yelled as the screen went black)**

**TEN…MINUTES…LATER**

**(****Bahamut and Mat both have their noses plugged with tissue as Rose and Rainbow Dash were hanging their heads down with completely red faces, and Opal being perfectly normal…normal…that word is a understatement for her****) (****All the star guests were in their corner sitting by their desks finely ready to get their questions, and Bahamut standing in the middle of the room holding his papers with the questions, ready to give the star guests their questions****)**

**Bahamut: "All right with no more trouble from Opal we can finely get on with this interview."**

**Mat: "About time."**

**Bahamut: "All right now…that's see here hhhmmm…ah, the first three question come from the winner, and my coolest brony bro ever…NAJEE!**

**Mat: "Wait you mean the Najee that has me in his story ****MLP: Nightmare Unicorns! Haha so he's the one that led me to MY coolest bro Najmi…we owe them don't we Bahamut.**

**Bahamut: "indeed, but for right now that's give the questions shall we?**

**Mat/Rainbow Dash/Rose/Opal: "YYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAA!"**

**Bahamut: "All right, that's the sprit…now then, let's see here…ah ok the first question goes to Rose.**

**Rose: "Oh! (****Her face turning red****) A question from Najee…my mate…oh my.**

**Bahamut: "Ok here's the first question."**

"**Rose what made you fall in love with me?"**

**Rose: "…Ummm…(****Her face becoming even more red as she put her hands on her face covering her eyes and then turned her chair away from everyone else so that they weren't able to look at her****)**

**Bahamut: "…Well then, I see where this going…so on to the next question. Oh…well someone is getting well like.**

**Mat: "Huh, who is getting well liked?**

**Bahamut/Rainbow Dash/Rose/Opal: "…(****They all looked at him with blank faces****)"**

**Mat: "what?"**

**Bahamut/Rainbow Dash/Rose/Opal: "YYOOUU!"**

**Mat: "Oh…haha sorry about that. (****He said as he closed his eyes and put his right hand behind his head, and gave them a sorry happy looking face****)"**

**Bahamut: "Sigh…well the next questions is for you."**

**Mat: "All right, shot away Bahamut"**

**Bahamut: Ok here's the question."**

"**Mat, why do you do a lot of flips like a Ninja?"**

**Mat: "Oh well that's very simply to answer Najee. Well you see, the evil government that turned me into what I am now, they made me do a lot of battles with other countries as is involved a lot of running which led into a lot of parcouring then led to doing all the things I do now, and besides since I'm a living weapon a can do things a lot of others can't, and if you could do the things I do then you would too, and another thing is that is way more fun and epic to do flips then just jump and do nothing haha.**

**Bahamut: "Wow…that was well said there Mat, and the last question goes to…RAINBOW DASH!**

**Rainbow Dash: "About time Bahamut, I mean like I've been waiting here for like ever."**

**Bahamut: Ok ok fine, he's your question."**

"**Rainbow, how did you fall in love with Mat?"**

**Rainbow Dash: "I…uh…umm…just what kind of question is that anyway. (Her ****face turning completely red as she turned away from her desk****)"**

**Mat: "…Ok…I think I am seeing a pattern here…or is it just me? ****(He said as he crossed his arms with a annoyed face****) (I mean really, can't wait to see the other human characters in this story get picked and get bazaar questions)**

**Bahamut: "…I don't see it."**

**Mat: "…You're in idiot."**

**Bahamut: "…Well anyway, it's time to go to the second winner of the interview. Here's the question from the father of time himself, give up for Timefather64!"**

**Mat: "Haha oh Leoj…good times…good times."**

**Bahamut: "Ok that's see here…ah the first question goes to Mat."**

**Mat: "Sweet, lay it on me."**

**Bahamut: "ok here's the question."**

"**Mat, are you going to continue on running from the Black Dragon, you know we'll find you?"**

**Mat: "Hey-hey-hey, just a minute there, I'm not running away from you guys, your just being paid to find me for the wrong reason. And besides, only Leoj has a chance against me, and he alone can't beat me, he will need all the help from his Black Dragon group if they want a chance to beat me. But you guys are the best challenge that I had yet, the government was nothing but boredom when I destroyed the place and was free to live my life how it should has been.**

**Bahamut: "Wow…that's one way to answer a question. (But he does have a point, I just hope that the darkness inside him doesn't take over or they all fucked)"**

**Opal: "Hey Bahamut are you ok?"**

**Bahamut: "Huh, oh yea I am fine, but now let's get to Timefather64's last question…wow and it's for Mat again."**

**Mat: "Epic"**

**Bahamut: "Wow now that's a question haha, ok here it is."**

"**Mat, would you bang female…female…damn."**

**Mat: "Wo-wo-wo…what was that part about me willing to bang a female. *CRASH* (Mat was interrupted from a door being kicked opened.**

**Mysterious being: Well howdy there Mat, I've been looking for you.**

**Mat: "Ah! Braeburn! Just what in name are you doing here? And please put a bra on next time?**

**Braeburn: "Aaawww, I just wanted to say hi to you, and what's wrong with me not having my bra on, we females of the Apple Family got to look sexy for our mate and that would be you.**

**Mat: "Please…just go away right now…please Braeburn."**

**Braeburn: Alright Mat, I'll see you later."**

**Mat: "ok before you guys start wanting to know what just happens, then I'll tell you that if you asked you're not getting nothing from me…GOT IT! (****He yelled as glass in the room all shattered****)"**

**Bahamut/Rainbow Dash/Rose/Opal: (All gave a scared nod)**

**Mat: "Sigh…sorry…just get on with the last winner and his questions please. (****He said with a low sad tone****)"**

**Rose: "It's ok Mat we won't ask if you don't want us to."**

**Mat: "Thanks Rose, that means a lot to me. (Najmi…you got yourself a wonderful mare)**

**Bahamut: "Alright now that's handled, that's got on with are next winners questions shall we. The next isn't going to be Bearie as he was late with he's questions so we have are selves a runner up. And the runer up winner is…BronyGuy795!**

**Mat: "Wait…you mean that guy that said he is Pearl's biggest fan.**

**Bahamut: "yes that would be him."**

**Mat: "Hmmm…He better not try any funny business to Pearl…or he WON'T see Pearl at all. (I be sure to rip out those out of his head and maybe something else that we all men held dear to are self)"**

**Bahamut: "Right…Mat being fucking crazy as always when it's like this, but let's get on with the first question.**

**Mat: "… (****Growls while crossing his arms****)"**

**Bahamut: "Right the first question goes to…ok the first one goes to Mat."**

**Mat: "I'm listing. (****Slightly not as mad at Bahamut for calling him crazy****)**

**Bahamut: "Ok here it is:"**

"**What went through your head when you woke up with Rarity unconscious on top of you, with your manhood inside her?"**

**Mat: "…Well…I was thinking why do I always get raped by the good ponys, and no evil ones or evil monsters ever. And I was thinking if that I get fucked or fuck another female in their world that I would be addicted like Charlie Sheen!**

**Bahamut: "Wow Mat, you'll answer just about any question won't you haha. Ok on to the next question and it goes to…Opal!**

**Opal: "YAY! I love answering questions especially if it's for me!"**

**Bahamut: "Haha ok ok, here it is:"**

"**Have you met Pinkie Pie yet, and if so, what's your opinion on her. You seem to be a bit like each other."**

**Opal: "OH YES! We're the bestest of best friends. She really fun and funny! *giggle* And she always like to pop out of nowhere like me! *giggle* So yea we're like the same, and wouldn't have it any other way. *giggle* And besides (Her voice becoming just and yet still the same playful Opal) It wouldn't be any fun if we couldn't surprise Mat every time. *giggle***

**Mat: "… (And this is coming from the dragoness that chocks me with her tail every god damn time)**

**Bahamut: "Ah right…anyway that's just get on to the last question ok. Oh and the last question goes to you Rainbow Dash.**

**Rainbow Dash: "Alright, lay it on me Bahamut!"**

**Bahamut: "Ok then, here is the question:"**

"**How did you know that Mat was in the CMC's clubhouse?"**

**Rainbow Dash: "What! No..i uummm…was just..you know…HAPPENED to fly by and just HAPPENED to see Mat in the CMC club house…so I paid him a visit that's all. *nerviest giggling*"**

**Mat: "Sigh…four words."**

**Opal: "You were stalking Mat!"**

**Rainbow Dash: "But I"**

**Rose: "I sorry Dash but you're not going to win this."**

**Rainbow Dash: "That isn't fair."**

**Bahamut: "I'll tell ya what's not fair…we're out of time. Well we all hope that you had a great time with the interview as well as we did. See you next time!" (The curtains drop at a slow past)**

**Author's Notes : Yo everyone, I know a lot of you must be mad at me with not updating for awhile…well there's reasons why I couldn't update for awhile…reasons I'm not willing to share.**

**Anyway it's going to be a long time before a make another chapter. I just wished that I had help making my chapters now that I won't have enough time to make more…sigh man this sucks…unless you my fans and friends would so kindly help me out with this until things can go faster for me so that I can get back to making my chapters as fast as I used too. I would forever be happy if did this.**

**Anyway I have a poll up on my bio, cause I do get story chapter 10 done I'll be starting a new story for Mat. And would like you my fans, friends, and readers to decide what kind of new story I should make.**

**Well that's all I have to say, so I hoped that I can get back to faster updates. **

**Later.**


	12. Day 1: Sisters and battle royal pt1

**Author's Notes: FINELY...INJOY! (I also do not own MLP) ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Aww, come on Mat, it was just a little joke, talk to me." Rainbow Dash said as she was carrying me from her house back to Ponyville.

"If that's your way of a joke then I wonder what isn't a joke with you!" I yelled at her. I was down right angry.

"I don't know what's worse! The fact that you drugged me so that I could stand on clouds or the fact you drugged you so that I had to have sex with you in order to leave your house!" I yelled at her again, my eyes glowing red the whole way back to Ponyville.

"I'm sorry Mat…I really am." She said in I very sad tone, and knew way that what she did was not right.

"Sigh…it's all right RD, I could never stay mad at one of my mates, though you should have just ask, I'm really weak when It comes to females when there my friends…or mates to be correct." I told her in a calm and soft tone, eyes turning to their normal color of sky blue, knowing well enough why Rainbow Dash did what she did. She was in heat and she really needed to have someone help her out with it and she felt like she was being left out by her friends thinking they were not sharing me…though she could have just asked me then I would have been fine with it.

"Thank you Mat…you're a fine stallion, you know that?" She asked me in a sweet and happy voice, a voice I didn't think Rainbow Dash had. Rainbow Dash reminded me of some dragon I should be looking for.

"Haha I just had a funny thought." I said smiling with yellow glowing eyes.

"And what was the funny thought of yours Mat?" Rainbow Dash asked me wondering what I was thinking at the moment.

"Well you just reminded me of some dragon I know." I told her smirking at the thought.

"Hmmm…and who would that be?" She asked me as we were about to fly into Ponyville.

"Haha oh you'll know when you see her." Told her as we were finely in Ponyville…but then I caught whiff of a recent scent that I haven't smelled for a day…make that six of them…they found me.

"Ummm…why the silences of the sudden Mat?" She asked as see was looking at me funny as my eyes were glowing light pink, and she caught on as to what I was looking at. There was a large circle of ponys all around six female dragons. I even saw the two humans again, but this time I get to actually meet them.

The dragon sisters were very worried way they were surrounded by the ponys…until they caught my sent and then started and started crying while turning to the direction me and Rainbow Dash were at. All the ponys did the same as well as the two other humans. All the mares were going crazy as the colts and stallions did not like that I showed up. As me Rainbow Dash and I landed in the middle with the dragon sisters, Twilight and the gang quickly grabbed Rainbow Dash and told her not to be by me for a sec. Then everyone was silent.

I looked at them…feeling like it was a long time since we last seen each other. I could hear the tears they made splash on the ground as they all ran towards me…all accept Emerald and Pearl. I just stood there getting ready to embrace them.

"I'm so glad to see yo…"*THACK* I was instantly cut off from talking due to Ruby imbedding her fist into my face as she used her strength to slam my head to the ground hard. Sapphire, Opal, and Diamond all stopped in their place as they watched Ruby jumped on me and started to hit my face a few more times.

Everyone was shocked at the scene they were watching. Sapphire, Opal, and Diamond went back to Emerald and Pearl. They five watched as Ruby kept decking me in the face. She was doing this while talking to me.

"YOU IDIOT! *THACK* YOU IDIOT! *THACK* YOU IDIOT!" Ruby kept calling me that as she kept hitting me in the face while looking straight at me. I laid there on the ground taking the punching Ruby gave me. They didn't hurt, but she did leave bruises. Ruby then stopped after a good two minutes of beating my face in, but then she slowly come down to me and hug me calling me more names. I leaned up to hug her while saying I'm sorry to her and the rest of them.

As I let go off Ruby, I instantly got tackle by a small yet adorable little thing I remember as Pearl. She was balling her eyes out with tears. I leaned back up again as I gentle cuddled with her to calm her down. The rest of the sisters soon join in as we were all hugging and trying to calm Pearl down. She soon falls asleep in my arms with her tail tightly warped around my waist.

All the ponys all said *aww* in a soft tone as Najmi just smiled and was glad that this turned out to be a happy ending. The other Matt however didn't like me so much after having Sweetie Belle use her magic to toss him and Najmi into the air then get trampled by the mares of Ponyville.

As everything was silent for a moment, a flash appeared as three alicorns came into everyone's view…but not me and the sisters as we were still cuddling each other with are eyes closed.

The small one known as Jake was about to say something but then he got smacked on the head by a white pony with some cool looking shades on her.

"Not a word hunny." She said in a quiet voice.

Sorry Vinly. Jake said also in a quiet voice.

The other two alicorns were known as the princesses of Equestria. They knew not to interrupt the moment I was having with the sisters. But far in the distance, an orange filly came flying down on her scooter as she was screaming help. My ears caught what she was saying. The dragon sisters felt an uneasy feeling inside of me as they let go of me and grabbing Pearl away too. I stood up as my eyes went from light pink to glowing green.

As the orange filly came near the crowd they open a lot space for her to get to me. When I saw who it was I could tell that it was Scootaloo, and I didn't like how she looked terrified by something.

"Mat! Thank celestia I found you!" Scootaloo said breathing heavily.

Najmi then quickly asked what was wrong, as I didn't need to. I was reading her heart and what it was telling made me pissed. My eyes quickly went glowing red as I quickly ran down towards the area Scootaloo came from. I ran as fast as I can towards the screaming I was now hearing. I also heard a too familiar roar as well. Three words came into my head with a tone of pure hate.

"….I…hate….MATICORES!"

Next Chapter: Sisters and battle royal pt2

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone…..please forgive me as to how late I've been…..life at the mansion, lol is real tough, tiring, and time consuming. And plus the help of college…it just makes it harder. But I did not quit so don't you my fans and readers quit on me. **

**I also have a poll going to see which horror game Mat should be as horror won for the next story. Now it's up to you to see which horror game will Mat be in. Plz vote soon as tomorrow will be the last day.**

**Oh one more thing…*cough* The winners for the next interview is…..**

**Uberness!**

**Solrac III**

**And…**

**Dj Chemicalz**

**Congrats on winning, now all you have to do is give me your three questions for are four lucky star guests.**

**Ruby!...Emerald!...Applejack!**

**And who wouldn't make the interviews as EPIC as they are…**

**Mat!**

**I hope you three will PM me you three questions. Now good night everyone as I need my cat nap.**


	13. Bahamut's Interview 3

**Interview 3**

**Bahamut: "Yo everyone it's great to be able to get this chapter done haha, but anyway here are the four special guest stars!" (****The curtains rise up to reveal the four guest stars in their desks in four different corners of the room as I was standing in the middle****)**

"**And today to start off first with this interview is our main man himself…MAT!" (****A small spotlight landing in the front left corner****)**

**Mat: "Yo everyone hoped all of you enjoyed the latest chapter of the story.**

**Bahamut: "Next we have our lovable tomboy dragon…RUBY!" (****The spotlight is now on her****)**

**Ruby: "Hi everyone, it's so awesome to be here."**

**Bahamut: "Alright then let's see here, next we have…APPLEJACK!" (The spotlight made its way to her)**

**Applejack: "Howdy everypony, glad I can be here with you all."**

**Bahamut: "And lastly the mature big sister out of the dragon sisters…EMERALD!" (****The spotlight made its way to the final guest star****)**

**Emerald: "Why thank you sugarcup and it's mighty wonderful to meet all of your readers and fans Bahamut."**

**Bahamut: "Why yes it is wonderful and now it's time to know are three lucky winners' questions."**

"**The first three are from Dj Chemicalz."**

**Bahamut: "and the first question goes to Mat."**

**Mat: "Well alright, lay it on me."**

**Bahamut: "Alright then, here it is."**

"**Mat, why are you so boss?"**

**Mat: "By boss you mean me being so epic…well I don't really think that I'm, in your words "boss"…I just do what I always do…and that's live life, and knowing the fact that the stuff I can do know is all because of what the government did to me…and that's something I try to forget, but I can't. I still have nightmares about my past…and it just gets worse too." (****Mat said as his eyes turned glowing purple)**

**Emerald: "its ok sugarcup, everything will get better…I promise." (****She said trying to cheer him up****)**

**Mat: "yea your right…thanks Emerald. (****His eyes now glowing pink with some yellow in there too****)**

**Bahamut: "Well that was a little sappy, but on with the next question.**

**Ruby: "(And what's wrong with sappy you little ass hole)" (****Ruby said in her mind a little tick off at what Bahamut said****)**

**Bahamut: "Next question goes to Emerald."**

**Emerald: "Ready anytime sugarcup."**

**Bahamut: "Alright here's the question."**

"**Do you ever think that you'll get pregnant from Mat?"**

**(****From a pound hearing this, Mats' face went the color of Ruby's' skin****)**

**Emerald: "Why yes do hope so *chuckles*, but it's not just me, the rest of my sisters are all hoping so as well." (****Ruby was glad that her scales were red so that no one could tell that she was blushing hard****) "But it's not like how all of you are thinking it is. This is not out of lust, no it's from are love that we want to start a family with Mat…and because we are the last of are kind in the species of dragons."**

**(****Mat stood there in his seat eyes closed daydreaming of him and his dragon mates plating with the kids that they may have****)**

**Bahamut: "Wow…that was deep stuff…well for last question, it's for Applejack."**

**Applejack: "Well let's have it sugarcube."**

**Bahamut: "Alright, for the last question."**

"**Do you wanna show me how the Apple family bucks? Don't get mad Mat. You juss jealous of mah super saiyan swagger!"**

**Mat: "(You're fucking lucky that I'm in a story and not real in the world you live in)" (****Mat said in his mind still having his eyes closed for the fact that they were glowing red now as his happy thoughts went away****)**

**Applejack: "Ah yea…about that…I frankly don't even know how you are, and that I'm already Mats' mate…so the answer is a big fat no…plus I didn't like how you acted towards Mat after you asked me that question!" (****After Mat heard this he was able to calm down, being happy at what Applejack said****)**

**Emerald: "*Chuckles* couldn't have said it any better myself sugarcup."**

**Applejack: "Just telling him the truth."**

**Bahamut: "Well that was funny to watch, and that's it for Dj Chemicalz questions. Next up is Solrac III, and his first question goes to…Mat."**

**Mat: "Epic!...what's his question?"**

**Bahamut: "Ok here's the question."**

"**Picture this. The world is ending, the sky is painted a deep crimson, meteors are falling from the sky, and everything has gone to hell. What song, or music piece would be playing in your head?"**

**Mat: "…"**

**Bahamut: "…Well?"**

**Mat: "…"**

**Bahamut: "…Aw Mat?"**

**Mat: "…Mad World…"**

**Bahamut: "…I see." Well on to the next Question"**

**Mat: "(Ass hole)"**

**Bahamut: "This one goes to Applejack.**

**Applejack: "Well shoot the question Bahamut."**

**Bahamut: "Will do."**

"**There is, or was, a joke that Big Mac could kick a full grown tree in two. Is that true?"**

**Applejack: "Well for starters, it's not a joke, but it's not true either. Big Mac is strong enough to put a crack in a tree; not spit it in two. Mat however is the one that can split trees into two."**

**Mat: "(Yea but it's not even fair for me)"**

**Bahamut: "Well isn't that interesting as will the next question, and the last one of Solrac III questions goes to…RUBY!"**

**Ruby: "About time I got a question."**

**Bahamut: "Ok Ruby here's your question."**

"**Who would win in a fight and/or a race, you or Rainbow Dash? Also the Flash, or Quicksilver?"**

**Ruby: "Ok before I answer the real question…just who hell are Flash and Quicksilver.?**

**Bahamut: "Oh ahhh, just some friends of mine. (I'm totally lying)"**

**Mat: "(He's totally lying)"**

**Ruby: "Well since I don't know your friends, nor I like to, I won't answer that second part of the question. Now in a race between me and Rainbow dash hmmm…well it's easy to say that Rainbow Dash would win in a race, but if it were a fight then I would be the victor hahaha.**

**Bahamut: "I see. (Though all we wanted to know was just about the race)"**

**Emerald: "Well sugarcup who's the last one?"**

**Bahamut: "Ah right, the last winner is Uberness, and wow…you're going to like his three question as the first one goes to…Mat."**

**Mat: "Like always"**

**Bahamut: "Well here's his first question."**

"**Mat, how does it feel to be the target of six ponies and six dragons?"**

**Mat: "Well…that's just say that I'm finely happy that I'm not alone and I finely found love…well from anthro ponies and dragons anyway haha, but none the less, I would love them and protect them with my life on the line.**

**Emerald – Applejack: "Awww" (****They said at the same time****)**

**Bahamut: "Well I couldn't have said it any better myself, and with that, on to the next question. The second one is for Ruby.**

**Ruby: "Ah yea."**

**Bahamut: "Haha ok here's the question."**

"**Ruby, how do you feel that Mat mated with six other females?"**

**(****Ruby looks at Emerald as she nodded her back Ruby****)**

**Ruby: "Well you see we dragons really don't mind shearing our mate or mates, and we like a good competition sometimes with different females. Besides we female dragons are the ones that chooses are mate or mates, not the males, and when a dragon mates, it mates for life. And it give me a chanch to prove that I'm the better mate for Mat then Rainbow Dash.**

**(**_**Somewhere in Ponyville**_**)**

**Rainbow Dash: "…I just got the funniest feeling that I'm being challenge to something."**

**(**_**Back at the interview**_**) **

**Bahamut: "Hahaha well Mat looks like you are going to have a fun life haha."**

**Mat: "(I'm going to die from all this loving and mating stuff…but it's worth it.)**

**Bahamut: "Alrighty then let's get on with the last question of this interview. And the last question from Uberness goes to…Applejack.**

**Applejack: "Well lucky me."**

**Bahamut: "Alright Applejack here's your question."**

"**Applejack, was Mat really that good that you passed out?"**

**Applejack: "Oh sugarcube, you have no idea how GREAT Mat was. I mean I hear that colt colts can't go more than five minutes before letting out there foul batter, and even some Stallions can't go more than 10 minutes, but Mat…(****remembering how long and great their love hug was****) Mat went for one whole hour before filling me up with his foal maker *chuckles* and I swear I felt my belly getting bigger too. I had already cum six times riding his shaft by that time, and when he exploded, I felt so much bliss that I fainted. And his shaft was the biggest I have ever seen too."**

**Emerald – Ruby: "(****Remembering their first time with Mat as well while blushing hard too****)**

**Mat: "(****Was red all over his face while making sure no one saw his large boner****)**

**Bahamut: "…I have no comment on that…but I have a comment on something."**

**Ruby: "Oh and what would that be?" (****Snapping out of her fantasy****)**

**Bahamut: "Mat hasn't destroyed anything in this interview this time haha. Is Mat becoming a softy haha."**

**Mat: "(That's it I'm breaking that mouth of your…)? (****But Mat came to a stop in his mind as he saw that Emerald was standing right behind Bahamut while he was still laughing. Emerald was taller than Bahamut about 5 more inches, but that's not what got Mat. As Bahamut was still laughing Emerald lifted up her hand and flicked him in the back of Bahamut head. This is what terrified both Mat and Ruby as Bahamut was sent flying right past Mat and straight into a wall at 30mph, and crash right through. Both Mat and Ruby were in tears as they were scared shitless, and Emerald had the scariest face that Mat and Ruby has ever seen****)**

**Emerald: "And since that Bahamut is no longer here…then will do the ending. (****Emerald said now in a happy tone****)**

"**And that's it for today sugarcups, and we will see you next time.**

"**Oh and the three new lucky winners are…"**

**Crimson Banner**

**ShiningShadow1965**

**AND**

**Ponyman!**


	14. Day 1: Sisters and battle royal pt2

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone, work life at the mansion is hard work, but fun for me. Well anyway why there wasn't any updates for awhile, that's was because the young mistress and the master went a vacation, and they brought one butler and one maid…and well…I got to be the lucky butler to go with them. We had a great time and while on that time, I got to do some work on six new stories. So I hoped you are all anticipating for them. I'm also on vacation again with my family so there that as well.**

**Now on with the show!**

"Wait Mat I haven't what was wrong yet!" Scootaloo yelled wanting to tell me what was happening at the moment. "You don't know what I wanted to say to you!" She yelled panicking that I wasn't there to listing to her.

"What seems to be the trouble Scootaloo?" Najmi asked her wondering what was wrong.

"Oh Najmi thank goodness you're here! We need to go right now and save them!"

"WO! Now calm down Scootaloo, we can't understand what you mean with you all freaked out like that." Najmi told her so that things can be straighten out.

Now slowly explain everything from the beginning…slowly Scootaloo. Matt told Scootaloo.

The mane six, the dragon sisters, Matt, Najmi, Jake, and the princess all gathered around Scootaloo.

"Well Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, I were just talking about Mat…"

"Oh…you three were talking about me?" Matt asked

"What! No! We were talking about the other Mat; you know the one that just ran off!" Scootaloo started to yell.

"Wait…the guy that just ran off like a bullet…his name is Mat. What are some features about him?" Najmi asked Scootaloo wanting to know if I was who Najmi thought I was.

"Well he is cool beyond any of you two, he is wicked fast, and he likes to jump around like crazy, he has long nails which I think is wired, and then he has those wired but epic eyes, and then…wait…WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS!" Scootaloo was pissed for wasting time. "APPLE BLOOM AND SWEETIE BELLE ARE BEING CHASED BY A MANTICORE!" Scootaloo kept yelling at the top of her lunges.

"What! Applejack yelled *THUD* as Rarity fainted from hearing this."

"Manticore! Everypony run for your lives! AAAAHHH!" Everypony started screaming as they all ran to their cottages. Well all expect for some ponys.

"Hey Matt, up for a rescue mission?" Najmi asked Matt sounding excited that there was finely some action around.

"I'm more worried about that dumb ass that ran off. Now we have to go save him." Matt said thinking that I was in danger. But what he didn't think about was that by saying that he pissed of the dragon sisters that still happened to be right by him when he said that.

*Grrrrrr* "Huh? Now who is growling at…me?" As Matt turned around he found six angry dragons that looked like they were about to light his ass up.

"Sugarcup…if I were you, I would stop talking bad about Mat right now." Emerald told Matt as he would regret it if he did say anything bad about me again."

"Oh, and what are you…his mate or something?" Matt asked in a distasteful tone of voice. Ruby didn't take that too nicely as she walked up to him.

"Yes an fact we ARE his mates, now say one more thing about our mate and I will light you up so fast that the time you even knottiest that you're on fire you will be nothing but a..big..pile..of ASH!" Ruby told Matt in anger as pure red flames were continually exiting out of her mouth as she talked.

"How dare you talk to my love like that?" As princess Luna said in anger as she walked up to Ruby.

"Hey now is not the time to start a fight! We need to go help Applejack's and Rarity's sisters." Najmi pointed out.

"And maybe that other Mat guy as well." Matt also stated.

"I have already located the two, but this…his Mat fellow you speak of…I do not know where he is." The taller princess Celestia said. "I can teleport us all there right now, so all of you gather around me."

Everyone did as she said…all but the dragon sisters as Emerald said that they will fly to go find me.

With that, the six dragons flew off in search for me knowing that I would be all right, knowing that the manticore they found before they found the village, they knew that I would have no problems with another one, but the two other humans and the ponys didn't know this as they teleported away.

As they reappeared, everyone say that Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were sitting down at a corner of a cottage crying and scared.

Rarity and Applejack ran to their sisters and tried to confer them so that they would settle down. Scootaloo also ran to see if they were ok. All three were telling them that everything will be ok, and that the manticore won't be able to hurt them now as Applejack and Rarity held there sisters in the arms.

"But everything is not ok!" Apple Bloom protested with tears still in her eyes.

"Please! Najmi, Matt, you have to save him!" Sweetie Belle said also still crying.

"Wait…save who?" Najmi asked.

"Mat! You got to save Mat from the manticore! We went to go face it while protecting us! Please save him, I don't want to lose him!" Sweetie Belle yelled in fear.

Everyone but the princesses and the two humans gasped.

"Sigh…I knew this would happen; let's get ready to save his ass Najmi." Matt said a little annoyed.

"Everyone just stay here; will handle this, and Apple Bloom, where is Mat now?" Najmi told everyone while asking Apple Bloom a question.

"He's just around the corner." Apple Bloom said slowly calming down.

"Ok then I'll go ahead to see what's happening right now." Matt said as he ran around the corner but came to a complete stop.

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle…Matt and I will save your friend Mat." Najmi said to Sweetie Belle as he patted her head gently as she was started to come down.

"Be careful Najmi." Celestia told Najmi. (I really do hope that this new human is ok…the way Twilight told me about him in her letter really make eager to meet him) Celestia also added in her mind.

"Don't worry princess." Najmi said as he was about to go around the corner, but then stopped as Matt came back.

"Wow that was quick…hey bro you don't look so good." Najmi told Matt as he quickly kneeled and started throwing up.

Everyone and even the princesses made a *ewwww* sound.

"Oh that is just grouse dude." Jake complained.

"Matt what happened?" Najmi asked worried to death.

"We…we were too late." Mat said still gagging a little and horrified at what he saw.

Everyone went dead silent when Matt said this. The Mane 6 couldn't believe what they just heard and started to cry. Apple Bloom started crying again and Scootaloo started to tear up as well. Sweetie Bell just laid there in her big sisters' arms with tears pouring down as the world to her has just ended. Jake was sadden by hearing this, but not like everyone else. Najmi was just as devastated about this as everyone was.

"We…we were too late?" Najmi said out loud to himself even though everyone else heard him too.

"No." Matt said finely able to able to stand a little without almost vomiting again.

"Wait…WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Najmi yelled at Matt.

"It's *sigh* it's the other way around." Matt said still couldn't believe at what had happened.

Everyone but Luna was now in a state of anger towards Matt.

"Damnit Matt, why the hell would you say that!" Najmi yelled at Matt as he started to run around the corner, but was stopped by Matt grabbing his arm.

"Be warned Najmi…what you will see…will haunt you." Mat said warning Najmi what lied ahead.

"Fine now let go of me." Najmi told Mat as he indeed let go of him.

As Najmi went around the corner, he was still looking back as he still couldn't believe why Matt would do that. But when he turned his face to the front…he stopped dead in his tracks. Najmi now understood what Matt was implying. He couldn't believe at what I had done to the Manticore.

All four legs were ripped off and sliced into pieces as flash, bones, and blood was everywhere. The body I was standing in was ripped right open as bones and blood could be seen and organs and entrails where everywhere as well. The last thing Najmi was seeing was me ripping of the tail with my left hand and then ripping of the head with my right as I step out of the mutilated body as I then slammed the stinger end of the tail with the neck end of the head, and then slammed both into the ground making a post out of the head and tail. I step a back a bit as I looked around, seeing that the area around me was splattered or painted in blood. I then looked Najmi.

Najmi just stood there in horror as he was seeing me standing sideways looking at him with pure blood red glowing eyes that had black flowing through also as well as a black light was shining out of chest . I then growled at Najmi, and then roared louder than the mighty T-Rex.

…I was lost in pure rage and bloodlust.

**Author Notes:…..Shit has just gotten real…very…real…**

**Next Chapter: ****Sisters and battle royal pt3**


	15. Interview 4

**Interview 4**

**Bahamut: "Yo everyone it's great to be able to get this chapter done haha, but anyway here are the four special guest stars!" (****The curtains rise up to reveal the four guest stars in their desks in four different corners of the room as I was standing in the middle****)**

"**Well I have to say that I'm finely healed and have no more broken bones." (****Still remembers that it was Emeralds' fault for sending him through the wall****) **

"**Well enough about me, I have an announcement to make. Our main hero of my story Mat will not be here for today's interview, instead four lovely ladies will be are special guests for today's interview."**

"**AND HERE THEY ARE! First up we have Twilight Sparkle!"**

**Twilight Sparkle: "Hello everypony and let just say that for the first time being here, I'm having lots of fun."**

**Bahamut: "Up next we have the fashion queen herself…Rarity!"**

**Rarity: "*giggles* and I'm having a great time here darling and hello to everypony too."**

**Bahamut: "Next up is the beautiful and second egghead…Sapphire!"**

**Sapphire: "It's great to be here and I'm not an egghead, and what do you mean by second anyway!" (****She gets angry as she puffs up her cheeks as she looks away from Bahamut****)**

**(****Twilight heard this and had a slight blush as she was reading a book at the time and slowly lowered her head behind the book****)**

**Bahamut: "*chuckles* well that's funny, but time for our last guest…Diamond!**

**Diamond: "That was very rude of you to call my sister that Bahamut."**

**Rarity: "I agree with Diamond on that too."**

**Bahamut: "Oh come on girls I was just having some fun."**

**Sapphire: "And If I recall Emerald told me about the last time you were trying to have fun picking on Mat, and you were sent flying into a wall…do I have to go tell Emerald about this." (****Sapphire said as she had a evil grin on her face.****)**

**Bahamut: "…I hate you sometimes."**

**Sapphire ****– Diamond: "The feeling is natural."**

**Bahamut: Sigh…well it's time for the questions from our three winners. First up is ShiningShadow1965. And his first question goes to Twilight.**

**Twilight: "Yay, I get the first question.**

**Bahamut: "Haha ok well here it is."**

"**Have you ever thought of doing something kinky with Mat like role playing like nurse & patient, cop & bad guy, or my favorite Mistress and Slave?"**

**Twilight: "Well…I have thought about that just not with the whole dressing up thing. Hmmm but I do like that mistress and slave part you mentioned. (****Twilight said in a small lust tone thinking about her being the mistress and Mat being the slave while blushing as she was thinking this****)**

**(**_**Somewhere else**_**)**

**(****Mat felt a chilled down his spine and he knew what it meant, and it meant that something bad will happen to him****)**

**(**_**Back at the Interview**_**)**

**Bahamut: "…yyyeeeaaa…"(Note to self…tell Mat your sorry, and tell him that you feel really bad for him)**

**(****The rest of the girls were blushing red at the thought of Twilight doing that with Mat****)**

**Bahamut: "well anyway the next question goes to Rarity."**

**Rarity: "Ah well this should be a pleasant question."**

**Bahamut: "Ok the next question."**

"**Have you and Mat had hot passionate sex while wearing a wedding dress you made for a customer?"**

**(Rarity was just mind blown from the question as her face was the color of pure red as well as the other girls from hearing this)**

**Rarity: "Well I never I all my life have I been so embarrass from hearing such a ridicules question! But no…I haven't." (****Rarity soon starts to think of her in a wedding dress as Mat and her were mating passionately****)**

**(**_**Somewhere else again**_**)**

**(****Mat gets another chill down his spine and is now starting get scared by it****)**

**(**_**Back at the Interview**_**)**

**Bahamut: "Man…these Interviews get weirder and weirder questions each time, but now it's for the last question from ShiningShadow1965. The last question goes to Diamond.**

**Diamond: "*gulp* r-ready when you are darling."**

**Bahamut: "Well…here we go."**

**Have you ever done anything real kinky like having sex in front of people or in a glass elevator etc? If you did; did you enjoyed much?"**

**Diamond: "Oh…this is a question I had not wanted to get…but I will answer it. No I have not have sex in a glass elevator, but yes have had mated in front of others and they were my sisters and yes I did enjoy it, but Mat is the only one I will mate with." (****Again the girls can't believe what they were hearing****)**

**Bahamut: "Alright now that those three questions were answered we can get on to the next three questions as these come from Ponyman." **

"**The first one goes to Twilight."**

**Twilight: "Oh me first again, well ok."**

**Bahamut: "Ok here the question."**

"**Twilight: Will you and the girls be able to share Mat without fighting?"**

**Twilight: "Oh I do hope so. I wouldn't want our friendship to disappear just because we can't share Mat, plus I'm sure Mat will feel that same way I do about this.**

**Bahamut: "That's a great way to put it Twilight, and the next questions goes to Diamond."**

**Diamond: "Alright darling, give me the question."**

**Bahamut: "As you wish."**

"**Diamond: Are you jealous that Mat clearly likes Pearl more than you and the other girls."**

**Diamond: "To be honest with you; no I'm not jealous that Mat likes Pearl more than me and my other sisters. Pearl needs more love then we do as she is a very VERY sensitive and such a shy and fragile little dragon. It maybe also had to do with the fact that Pearl had mated with Mat first before the rest of us. **

**Bahamut: "That is very nice of you to think that way Diamond; most would have a fit about it. Well with that the last question from Ponyguy goes to Rarity.**

**Rarity: "Oh this one should be wonderful." ****(I bet it won't be****)**

**Bahamut: "Ok here's the question."**

"**Rarity: Why won't you go out with spike you known him much longer where as you only known Mat for like a day and don't use the he's too young excuse because its old."**

**Rarity: Oh well I didn't inspect this. It's not that he's too young; (even though I think he is) It's because I only like Spike as a best friend, and not like I do with the other humans, especially Mat. I love Mat more than I do Spike. For me it's like love at first sight when I met Mat. I don't care what you think, but this is how I feel.**

**Bahamut: "I wish I had love at first sight…but oh well. The next three questions come from Crimson Banner, and the first one goes to Rarity!"**

**Rarity: "Really darling, how many more do I have?"**

**Bahamut: "This is the last one."**

**Rarity: "Alright, just give it to me."**

**Bahamut: "Ok then here it is."**

"**Rarity, any thoughts on Spike?"**

**Rarity: "I thought I already explain this, but this one is different. Ok well I think that Spike is cute, nice, funny, and is my best friend. You should know the rest."**

**Bahamut: "That was short said, but the question was still answered. Now for the question, goes to Twilight."**

**Twilight: "Well let me hear it Bahamut."**

**Bahamut: "As you wish Twilight."**

"**Twilight, you are adorable. 'Nuff said."**

"**Wait…that's not even a question!"**

**Twilight: "It's ok Bahamut; I think it nice that he said that about me."**

**Bahamut: "Sigh…but I would prefer that it was a question. Anyway the last question from Crimson Banner is for Diamond."**

**Diamond: "Then let's get it over with."**

**Bahamut: "You and me both, but here's the question."**

"**Diamond, do you feel that you and Rarity are similar?"**

**Diamond: "Why yes I do. I believe we are very similar in many ways."**

**Bahamut: "Now these were nice and easy question even though the second one wasn't a question…these were still good ones."**

**Twilight: "Wait…does anyone hear that sound.**

**(****Everyone heard the sound, but Diamond knew it was coming from****)**

**Sapphire: "*sob*…*sob*…**

**Rarity: "What's the matter dear? (****Rarity asks in a concern tone****) **

**Sapphire: "*sob* It's just that *sob* nobody had any *sob* questions for me *sob***

**Diamond: "its ok sister, they just didn't have any for you this time, but next time I bet they will.**

**Sapphire: "*sob* Y-you think so?**

**Bahamut: "Hey now don't lie to her; tell her the truth that fans just don't like her."**

**(****Sapphire started crying from hearing what Bahamut had said. Diamond, Rarity, and Twilight were so mad that when they were about to give Bahamut a piece of their mind a wall was smashed down. Dust was everywhere and the only thing they could see was two glowing red eyes. Everyone but Sapphire who was still crying knew who it was. As the dust cleared Mat was visible, but so another figure…it was Emerald. They both asked in a scary tone why Sapphire was crying, and Twilight, Diamond, and Rarity took a step back away from Bahamut and pointed their fingers at him and told Mat and Emerald that he did it. Bahamut was now scared shitless as Mat and Emerald yelled at him…very loudly****)**

**Mat –Emerald: "**_**BAAHAAMUUT!**_**"**

**(****Bahamut screams like the scariest little girl you could ever hear screaming and himself run through a wall as Mat and Emerald chassed after Bahamut to go kill him****)**

**(****Everything went black like a TV turning off****)**

**Annoying voice: "The Interview has now ended. Please stay tuned for a special Interview."**

"**The next winners that got their names drawn for the special Interview are:"**

**Frostbiteandsilverwind**

**BronyGuy795**

**Uberness**

**Dj Chemicalz**

**Timefather64**

**GoldenEclipse116**

**Solrac III**

**Ozymandeos**

**Jack The Epic**

**Infuze Blackheart**

**Eon Adezi**

**HeldDuke**

"**And for the last one"**

**azurebrony93**

**And for the lucky guest stars:**

**Mat, Najmi, and Matt**

"**PM Bahamut Crisis Core your three questions if he is still alive. Reviews from you fans, followers, and readers are always loved."**

"**Have a great Day"**


	16. Day 1: Sisters and battle royal pt3

**Author's Note: Yo everyone. Well this makes me happy to say that I finely got my new laptop, I'll try to make updates as fast as I can, but it will still take awhile like always. I try my hardest for all you fans and followers. But now I would like to say…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Aaww man my head… Where am I? What is this place? Wha-why is everything black?" I said confused to where I was.

I didn't know what was going on here, and was wondering where I was. So far I thought that I was in some kind of dream where everything was gone, and only blackness was what I could see. After some thought I thought I was died, but I had second thoughts about that. No way could I be dead, so I thought that this was truly a dream. But what I didn't know was that I was right, but...it was a dream of my past…though more like memories of my past.

"Brother please come play with me? You had been laying on that mat forever." Said a voice I didn't even recognize.

I quickly turned around, but I didn't see anyone there. I turned around again and I saw a little girl. She was tugging on a little boy's shirt that was lying on the mat that looked like he was sleeping. Then a figure came in front of them, and it was a woman. Though I didn't know what she was about say at the time…I was horrified when she did say it.

"Come on Mat; why don't you play with her? Please be a dear and play with your sister?" Said the woman.

I just couldn't understand anymore. That…that was me in front of me when I was a little kid, but…I had…a family. I started to cry from seeing this as well as my chest aching in pain.

"_Hahahah…perfect…he's ripening nicely. Soon this world…will be nothing but death and chaos soon." Said a deep and evil voice._

(Back in reality in the shopping district of Ponyville) (Najmi's POV)

I was not having fun at all and I usually do when I'm fighting monsters, but this was just too much. How in a hell did an army of timber wolfs, manticores, and dragons just appear out of nowhere. It's just not normal.

"Man! Why couldn't this been happening in my kingdom! There I'm at full power! Why does this have to happen in sunlight and not in darkness! I'm only one fourth strong in Equestria. (Bump) Matt is that you?" I asked as someone bump into my backside.

"Yea and I hear yea. My magic is the same way with your powers. If this was happening in my kingdom as well I would have ended all of this in mere minutes. This place doesn't even have any spiritual magic at all! Ok now since we're trying to protect that guy's ass here, and we're surrounded by 60 timber wolfs…want to take half each and see who kills his group first?" Matt asked as we were surrounded by timber wolfs in a somewhat burning Ponyville.

"I'll take that bet, and loser must admit that the winner is the best." Now let's rock! I yelled in the moment of the fight. We both ran in different directions as we were both now surrounded by 30 timber wolves each. Both of us waited for five seconds…then we began our onslaught.

Matt did his first move as it looked like he had summoned something. A single wolf came jumping at my back, but it was caught by a black tentacle as I made it and quickly had it crush the wolf's body. Three more came jumping at my front side. I was only to quickly summon my old black sword in my right hand, and not my real sword that could have ended this little fight I was in a second or three. I then swung my black sword to my left side slicing the first wolf head in two. I took this quick moment to notice that Matt had not just summoned something but something's. I then turned my body in 360 rotation. I then swung my left hand grabbing the second wolf by his neck and slamming it head straight into the ground crushing its skull enough to kill it, and swung my sword again upwards stabbing the third wolf's head and sticking it to the ground. I used my right foot to step on the wolf's body and pulled my sword out of the ground and the wolf's head, but I didn't stop then as I turned my body and swung my sword with both of my hands upwards diagonally cutting a wolf in two and watched as both half's of the wolf's body fly past me, but I didn't let my guard down as I quickly rotated my sword, and swung downwards cutting another wolf that came at me in two. Blood was splattered all over me but I didn't care at the moment.

I stopped for a second as the rest of the wolves that were left didn't seem to be attacking me anymore. They all seemed to be looking at one direction, and that was the direction that the unconscious Mat was in. I took a quick look in the direction Matt was in and what I saw was that the things that he summoned was a big blue bear, a bigger blue beast, and a giant blue dragon that all can be seen through. I also saw that the rest of the remaining wolfs on his side looking at the same direction as the wolves by me, but not only that but Matt's summons were doing the same. I then heard that the real dragons were roaring around Ponyville, but it sound like they roaring in fear. The wolves then stared to make whimpering sounds, and then that when I heard it. It was the same roar that the unconscious Mat did before all of this had started. But this roar sounded much more demonic and a lot more threatening. That's when a dark crimson pillar appeared where Mat was. A force of wind made it to Mat and I causing us to force our weight down so that we didn't get blown away. All the animals that were left ran out of Ponyville scared shitless, even the dragons. When the force of wind stop blowing I heard Matt snap his right fingers hard and loud causing his summons to disappear. We didn't hesitate and we booked it towards where the dark pillar was.

When we got there we didn't like what we were seeing. Celestia, Luna, the dragon sisters, and Twi and the gang were all out cold, but what made us worry the must was the fact that Mat was floating inside of the dark crimson pillar. Both I and Matt could feel that this pillar of energy was something not to be messed with, and that's coming from two lords from different kingdoms. Matt and I knew we had to work together and so we did right away. I quickly use all the power I could use at the moment which wasn't much, but it was just enough to pull this off. I spawned 20 black tentacles and grabbed Mat with all of them and slowly was forcing Mat to the ground. Matt was focusing all his sprite magic into one small ball of neon blue energy. The pillar was then sending small waves of wind at us like the pillar itself was trying to stop us. This only made thing a little more difficult, but Matt came in just in time with his spell. I didn't notice this at the moment, but I did now notice that Matt's eyes were now neon light blue of pure energy. I thought that was pretty kick ass. Matt then shot his spell at the other Mat and the ball exploded. Even though that the explosion was very small it had enough power to stop the pillar and made it disappear.

(Matt's POV of the fight)

The last thing I heard was Najmi yelling "now let's rock" before we ran in opposite directions passing the timber wolves as we ran. When we got far enough for us to fight properly we stood there for five seconds before we ended these wolves' lives. In the five seconds that I had I closed my eyes and both my hands were then covered in pure neon light blue spiritual energy. Then at the last second I snapped my finger hard. I could hear three wolves were slowly coming at me and were about to attack, but before they were going to three wolves were crushed by a giant foot with four huge ass claws. Then when all the wolves turned around to see what just happened two more wolves were snatched up by a really big jaw and were eaten alive.

This was my second pet that I gained in the week I had been here and I called it Phantasmal Beast. The three wolves that were in front of me were also greeted by a growl. As they turned they saw a big slightly transparent bear that crushed two of the wolves that were on the left and right side and grabbed the third middle wolf with its mouth and crushed the wolf's body with its sharp fangs. I named this one the Phantasmal Bear. It was the first pet that I made with my magic.

"Eight down, 22 more to go" I then opened my eyes and looked over at Najmi in the distance. He was killing his enemies very fast. I didn't like that I saw guts lying around him, and the blood stains on him. Well that's what I guess that's what happened.

The rest of the wolves then were greeted by my third pet that was the strongest out of the three. There leaning over a cottage was a giant ass slightly transparent dragon on my right side leaned even more and ate five wolves in one go. That's when it happened. All the wolves seem to not even care that they were being killed as they now were too focused standing in place looking in one direction. Even my pets were now looking in the same direction as the wolves were. But the thing that puzzled me was that was the direction that left the dragons sisters, and the rest of the gang with Mat. I'm still confused on why he suddenly just lost conscious like that, and right after he ripped apart that one manticore too. I was now thinking that something bad was about to happened…and I was right. I then heard the same roar that Mat did, but this time was louder and sounded a lot more threatening than before.

That's when a dark crimson pillar burst out of nowhere. It made a large force of wind blowing at us. Najmi and I stood are ground so that we weren't blown away like the wolves were. After the wind settled down, I saw that the remaining wolves, manticores, and dragons were leaving and heading back to the forest. That's when I knew that something is very wrong with Mat; something that was far beyond in power for me to handle all by myself. I just hope that Najmi can help me out with this.

(Back to where Mat is) (Normal POV)

"…I can't believe that we had to deal with all of this shit." Matt said with a little anger in his voice.

"Yea well it couldn't be helped. We just now have to worry about Mat here, and what did you actually do to him?" Najmi asked Matt wondering how stopped that Pillar.

"Well it wasn't easy, but I had to shut down his brain. Since I did that, all connection from the brain to the body have been disabled and cut off." Matt said hoping Najmi was smart enough to understand what he was saying.

"Ah I understand…but wait…that's very bad!" Najmi yelled as now he was worried about Mat's life.

"Don't worry about it. I'm taking him for a day to fix him up and, to see if there truly is anything wrong with him. Then I'll give him to you for a day so that you can find anything wrong with him with your powers. After we both had him for a day then we'll meet each other to talk about what we found out. We got a deal?" Matt said so that Najmi knew that things were going to be ok.

Najmi agreed with Matt's offer, but was worried too. They can't screw this up.

"But remember Matt that we need to do this in secret and only our loyal of ponys can know about this. Both kingdoms hate each other with passion, and if we botched this then we'll have started a war." Najmi said with a concern tone of voice.

"I understand that, but for right now I'm taking with me to my place. Oh and don't worry about the ponys and Ponyville. I wiped their memory of this event as well as all the other ponys before putting them all to sleep with my magic, and that strong force of wind blew out all the fire. Now as for Ponyville; when I get back to my place I'll send some of my servants to repair Ponyville before anyone awakes and put everyone back where they belong." Matt said so that Najmi wouldn't worry anymore.

And with that Najmi was able to relax a bit, and both headed back to their kingdoms, but their one other that couldn't relax at all. Miles and miles away on the tip of a mountain stood a figure with a high tech binocular. This figure saw the event that happened in Ponyville, but yet still couldn't believe what happen. But the figure did know that its search was finely over. He was found.

…brother….

**Author Notes: Yo everyone and everypony…sigh look…yes I did get a new laptop…but now it's is acting and I can't take anymore of this shit…I'm really starting to think that is was a waste of time with the shit that keeps happening to me. Mat and the dragon sisters are trying to cheer me up…mostly Pearl in this case, but I still don't know anymore. But again I'm sorry for the long LONG ass wait…and I'm still sorry to Timefather (bro you're the man that always get me thinking about new things, and I always love passing my wisdom to you…thank you) to Nejee ( bro… this story wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you for having Mat in your story that gave me the will to do a story….thank you…brother) Frostbiteandsilverwind ( you gave me the feeling what co-working with another author is like, and I thank you…but I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything for you when you needed it…) and finely to Goldy (…bro…just thanks…thanks for believing in the dragon sisters…Sapphire thanks you the most)…**

**I'm sorry to all of you…I love all you guys and girls and ya always have been there for my story, and…*sob* and…*sob* I'm sorry but I need to go…**


	17. Final Interview Season One

**Special Interview **

**Bahamut: "Yo everyone this is our last interview that is a special interview for all of you out there, but anyway here are the three special guest stars!" (****The curtains rise up to reveal the three guest stars in their desks in three different corners of the room as I was standing in the middle****)**

"**If everyone thought that I died from Mat and Emerald raging on me, well I lived after that horrifying chase." (For the love of god I never want to be in that situation again!)**

"**Well then let us see who are three special guest stars are…and it's our three out of four main characters and heroes!**

"**Up first is the one we all can't get enough of as he literally lives up to his title as living weapon that will fuck you up if you piss him off enough…MAT!"**

**Mat: "Yo everybody. I would love to thank you all for supporting us in the story as well as the interviews, but I also would love for all you to tell me that I can kill Bahamut." (****Mat said with the happiest tone in his voice****)**

**Bahamut: "….Yeeeaaaa….*shaking nervously* well then how about are second guest.**

**His cool anytime anywhere, and in his story he's the shadow man himself…Najmi!"**

**Najmi: "It's cool that I finely get to be in one of the interviews…if not for the last one I guess."**

**Bahamut: "Sad yes I know, but if I can get reviews from everyone of my fans and followers then I might be able to continue them."**

"**Well then let's give it up for the last special guest…Matt!"**

**Matt: "Yay I get to be in one of these weird interviews you have, at least there not as weird as Mat."**

**Mat: "…" (Oh don't worry because you're on my top ten list)**

**Bahamut: "That's…cool…I guess."(I hope it's him first and not me)**

**Najmi: "Ok now that's try to be friends here no need for fighting."**

**Mat: "Sigh…yea your right, but I can still think about it."**

**Najmi: "True I'll give you that."**

**Matt: "Well enough of this crap; just get on with the questions already will you Bahamut." (****Matt said being impatient with everyone****)**

**Bahamut: "Fine I will. The first winner to be picked is ****Dj Chemicalz, and his first question goes to Mat."**

**Mat: "Oh god I swear…just…give me the question please."**

**Bahamut: "Alright here it is."**

"**(Mat): Sorry for getting you pissed last time. But anyways, what would you do if the girls tried to suck your balls dry?"**

**Mat: "I..well…I would try to run away and hide for a bit until they cooled down a bit. Oh and Dj Chem…thanks…I appreciate that very much."**

**Bahamut: "And I'm sure that he is happy to hear that from you too Mat. Now for the second question, it goes to Najmi."**

**Najmi: "Sure thing, let's hear it."**

**Bahamut: "Alrighty then."**

"**(Najmi): Do you think you're gonna get laid in the future? Cuz I don't think so."**

"**Najmi: I actually got laid already by my sweet flower girls. Those shawtys can really make a black man happy haha!"**

**Bahamut: "And you heard it from Najmi; though I don't know what shawty means, but oh well haha. Well this fun already, but time for the last question as it is for Matt."**

**Matt: "then give it to me already."**

**Bahamut: "Alright geez…"**

"**(Matt): Would you ever go at it with Celestia?"**

**Matt: "No, and even if I did, Luna would kill me, and Celestia doesn't even like me in the first place."**

**Bahamut: "Wow…that was a quick response to that question, but now it's time for the next three questions from Infuse Blackheart, and the first one goes to you Mat.**

**Mat: "Epic"**

**Bahamut: "Here's the question."**

"**Mat do you think you went s little crazy on the manticore?"**

**Mat: "…Let me get one thing clear to you and everyone else…I hate MANTICORES! So no I don't think so as I don't even know what I did to it…which reminds me; hey Najmi didn't you say that you were going to tell me what happen, and how I ended up in your castle?"**

**Najmi: "Well…that's for the readers to finds out in the next two chapters of the story haha."**

**Bahamut: "Yea that's all fine and but we do have a lot more questions to answer guys."**

**Najmi: "Well he's right about that. Ok then so who has the next question Bahamut."**

**Bahamut: "Oh that would be you Najmi."**

**Najmi: "Sweet"**

**Bahamut: "Ooowww I like this one."**

"**Najmi who do you think will win in a fight between you and Matt?"**

**Najmi: "Yeah i can win in a fight against Matt. Just because he's 19 and 5'11, a little taller and a little more muscular then me doesn't me he can beat me. Hell, i kicked grown men in their 20s and 40s in my Kickboxing class. And I'm only 17 and 5"7!"**

**Matt: "Wow a kick boxer; yea guess I'm no match for you. (****Matt said in a sarcastic tone****)**

**Najmi: "Hey I can use my shadow powers on your ass Matt! (****Najmi said in an angry tone****) **

**Matt: "Yea and you got those powers only by bounding with Dark, and unlike you I've had magic the first day I got here! Your shadow powers may be stronger than me, but my magic overwhelms you by a shit tone. **

**Najmi: "You use magic. I haven't even seen you do anything!"**

**Matt: "Exactly! That's what I make you believe. I make you and the ponys what I want to make you believe."**

**Mat: "That's enough from both of you! Matt you too are bounded with a pony to get your powers...and a GHOST pony at that! And bro; you can't let him get under your skin like that."**

**Najmi: "Yea your right Mat; I'm glad that I have a little brother like you to look out for me."**

**Mat: "Sigh Najmi you know that we are not real brother, but just seem like it sense were so close being friends. And just because you're taller doesn't make me the little brother.**

**Bahamut: "That's all sweet and stuff, but we still have a interview to do people."**

**Mat – Najmi: "ok we know."**

**Matt: (Just how the FUCK did he knew that about me, and it's a spirit pony! It's like he can read minds. Well at least no one caught that part)**

**Mat: (I did fucker haha, and no I can read minds. I can read your heart jackass hahaha)**

**Bahamut: "Well the last question goes to Matt."**

**Matt: "Ok then."**

**Bahamut: "The last question says:"**

"**Matt now do you believe he is a government weapon?"**

**Matt: "Well since I truly didn't see what he actually did, I can't say that he is one in my eyes."**

**Mat: (Oh don't worry about that. That time will come sooner or later) (****Mat thought as his eyes start glowing red****)**

**Bahamut: "Well that's it for those three, and on to the next three from ****GoldenEclipse116."**

**Mat: "Yay it's always fun getting his questions." (Mat's eyes start glowing yellow)**

**Bahamut: "Funny you should say that cause the first one goes to you Mat."**

**Mat: "Oh awesome, but first that me bring in one some first ok?"**

**Bahamut: "Uumm…k?"**

**Mat: Hey Sapphire! Ya came come in now! (****Mat yelled as a door opened and Sapphire walking in only to stop in front of Mat with a sad look on her face****)**

**Mat : "Aww come here Sapphire; I know what will make you happy. (Mat said while holding Sapphire gently with his arms.)**

**Sapphire: "lair" (She said sad and quite tone)**

**Mat: "No really Sapphire I mean it; you have your own fan, and even if this is for me, this one is about you." (****Mat told Sapphire with a happy face as he turned her around to face Bahamut****)**

**Sapphire: "Really, do you mean it?" (****Sapphire said feeling a little better****)**

**Mat: "Yes Sapphire I really mean it. (****Kisses her on the cheek which made Sapphire blush and smile****) Now tell her the question Bahamut."**

**Bahamut: "Alright all though this one isn't a question, but here it is anyway."**

"**Please tell Sapphire I'm sorry I wasn't there to ask her any questions."**

**(****As Sapphire heard this a few tears came down from her eyes****)**

**Sapphire: "I…*sob* I have a fan? *sob*"**

**Mat: "Yep he's a good friend of Bahamut and his name is GoldenEclicpse116."**

**Sapphire: (****Turns around and kisses Mat****) "YAY! I have a fan! Oh GoldenEclipse116; if you were here I'd kiss you too." (****She said in a very happy tone****)**

**Bahamut: "(Just be sure you wear a rubber suit Goldy or you'll be in a SHOCK of your life hahaha) Well that was very cool Goldy, but as to whom the next question is for…it's…Mat again.**

**Mat: "Haha watch this; I bet it has to do with a friend of mine."**

**Bahamut: "I think your right, but here's the question."**

"**What would you do if somepony appeared and was just as strong, if not stronger than you?"**

**Mat: "(Sigh Solar Eclipse) Well I would most likely want to be buds with him, and will use his one weakness I have against him if he even did tick me off one day. (Mat said with a happy face)**

**Bahamut: "…Oh god…you don't mean her do you?**

**Mat: "Ooooh big time."**

**Bahamut: "…I feel sorry for the poor sap that ever gets caught by Opal…"**

**Mat: "Haha yea cause you have experience in being in pain from opal when she is in heat haha."**

**Bahamut: "Shut up! My ass still hurts from that a week ago!" (****He yelled like he was about to cry in anger****)**

**Matt – Najmi: "Do we want-NNOOO!" (****Bahamut yelled before they could finish speaking****)**

**Bahamut: "No you don't want to know! So shut the fuck up about it!" **

**Najmi: "…Damn…"(Didn't think he could get angry)**

**Matt: "…" (Matt ****just sat there in his chair with a black face****)**

**Bahamut: "Sigh…let's just get on with the last question from Goldy ok? The last one is for Matt.**

**Matt: "Ok then"**

**Bahamut: "Sigh…here it is"**

"**Why do you make it so easy?"**

**Matt: "I don't know what you meant by that, but I do know who does make it too easy and their names are Opal, Sapphire Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, and Pearl. I mean Emerald acts so mature, Diamond acts like she so lady like, Opal acts like…well…Opal but you get my point, Sapphire acts like she knows a lot, and Ruby may act like she's so cool, but when they are mating with Mat while in heat all they know is to act like sluts."**

**Mat – Najmi – Bahamut: "…"**

**Sapphire: "…"**

**Najmi: "(Ok if I had learned anything from Bahamut is that you don't ever make fun of or for the love of god make Pearl cry. Now Matt will learn the hard way, and I don't to be near him when his lesson is being taught to him)"**

**Bahamut: "(…I think I need to go to the bathroom….*whimpering noises*)**

**Mat: "(Green eyes…body shaking badly…sensing killing urges that is not from me….oh dear lord…)"**

**Matt: "Why the hell is everyone acted wired?"**

**BAHAMUT!****X4**

**Bahamut: "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG THIS TIME! WHYYYYYYYY!"**

**(****Both Mat and Najmi broke a sweat on the sides of their for heads as they watched Bahamut cereals into a ball crying while crying and mumbling to himself)**

**Mat: "Umm Najmi?"**

**Najmi: "Agreed"**

**Mat: "RED!"**

**Najmi: "DARK!"**

**(Then a red and black light appeared) **

**Red: "MATTIE! It's so good to see you again! Did you call me so that we can mate my love?"**

**Mat: "Ah no Red I called you so that you can teleport me to Outer-Equestria, and if you do I'll play with you and your friends hide and seek all day ok."**

**Red: "YAY!**

**Mat: "See ya there Najmi."**

**(****And with a poof a red light both were gone****)**

**Dark: "You call for me my love?"**

**Najmi: "…It's not going to work with you like Red will it?" **

**Dark: "Nope."**

**Najmi: "Sigh ok then…we can."**

**Dark: "*makes girly sounds*"**

**(Then in a flash of black light they vanished)**

**Bahamut: "WAIT! Don't leave me here!...****help…."**

**(****All of a sudden a portal appeared in front of and came out a nightmare pony that started to lick its lips****)**

**Bahamut: "…Lustyshy…really guys you help me out by sending her. Dick move guys, dick move…but thanks anyway…alright Lustyshy…sigh do your thing."**

**Lustyshy: "Oh I plan to big boy."**

**(****And with that Mat was gone to have a lust filled day with Lustyshy against his will****)**

**Matt: Ok everyone is gone but Sapphire. So is the interview is going on?**

***CRUSH!***

**(****The sound of a wall being smashed though as four female dragons appeared****)**

**Emerald: "WHERE IS HE? WHERES BAHAMUT! HE MADE PEARL CRY AGAIN!"**

**Ruby: "I'M GOING TO TURN HIM TO ASH!"**

**Diamond: "I'LL TURN HIM INTO A BLOCK OF ICE SO THAT HE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO MOVE AGAIN!"**

**Opal: "…" (Has the creepiest freakiest smile ever as well as her laugh)**

**Sapphire: "No sisters it was not Bahamut, but this Matt here is the one that did."**

**Ruby – Emerald – Diamond: "…..****WHAT!"**

**Matt: "…I think I understand what the question meant….I'm…sorry… (Oh god)**

…**.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

…

**Author Notes: God damnit Lusty get off for one sec! Sigh…Yo everyone and everypony...well I wanted to say that my will to write won't be destroyed that easy. I had a lot of friends and fans talk to me, even my friend Najee fans came to cheer me up. My burning spirit has gone through the roof baby! But this is it for the interviews…for now HAHAHAH! Oh and for the OCs Red, Dark, and Lustyshy; they belong to my bro Najee. **

**Oh and if you are all wondering what happen to the second Matt…well…you don't want to know…I don't even want to know…but I can tell you that he will still make for the story…just not he interviews for a long time now…sigh glad that it wasn't me this time.**

**Oh and for the next story chapter it's going to be all about Matt and how he was the first human to come to Equestria and what happened his week. **

**P.S. Uberness, Jay Force, and Jack The Epic sorry for not having your question in here, but I want to talk to you three about something special for the next story chapter. So PM me as soon as you can ok lol.**


	18. Day 1: history of a new land part 1

**Mat's Notes: Yo everyone and everypony! I now that updates are slow as fuck like always, but Bahamut right now is very ill and is in the hospital. So the Gem 6 and I as well are hoping for his well being. But for this chapter Bahamut's youngest god child worked on it. Her name is Coal. Please support her for today's chapter, and if any one of you makes fun of her…well let's just say that me and the Gem 6 well be seeing you soon…all but Pearl.**

**Now then; ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**(Somewhere in a different realm)**

A portal opened up to reveal Matt holding Mat in his arms while struggling carrying him. Matt appears in a throne room for a king and queen. The room look like is it from the medieval times, but looked like it was from a horror game. Matt set him by the left side of his throne, but as that happen Matt heard a loud squeeing noise as a pony came running into the throne room charging for Matt. Matt panic and cast an invisible wall spell letting the pony that was charging at him crash straight into the wall.

**(Matt's point of view)**

"AH! Lightning Blitz! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that! You know how much that scares me when you or the rest of the SV 6 do that!" Matt said in a somewhat angry tone at the pony.

"Sorry Mattiy but I was so worried that something bad had something bad had happened to you! But now that your back…oooowww who's your cute friend there?" Lightning Blitz said starring at the other Mat.

"I don't really know much about him, and I don't care about that right now. What I want you to do for me is get the rest of the gang and see if you can find my wife." Matt told her.

"Okie dokie Mattie." Lightning Blitz said running off to do the job that was giving to her by Matt.

"(Haha it's good to be back here in my kingdom. I love everything about it, and I even remembering everything I've learned about this place)" Matt said in his mind.

**(Matt's history flashback)**

I live in a realm called Equestralvania; a realm of the supernatural. Well that was before the civil war. This land looks more like it is made in medieval era which I really don't mind as I loved the medieval times. Equestralvania was once ruled by a powerful race of ponies called the Vampire ponies. Three other races of pony live here as well. The first of the three are the Spirit ponies who are also very powerful as well. The second race of the three is the Wereponies. Again the wereponies are a very powerful race of ponies. The last race of the three is the Zombie ponies, and they are the least strongest of all the races so far know in Equestralvania.

When the vampire ponies used to rule this land; they acted like they were so high and mighty that all had to bow down to them. The wereponies used to be treated like slaves to the vampire ponies as well as the zombie ponies. The spirit pones were just pretty much just living here in Equestralvania as the vampire ponies just treated them like they were nothing since they were just spirits.

The wereponies were the soldiers as well as the workers, and the zombie ponies were the builders as well as the blacksmiths. The spirit ponies are just the massagers as well as the residents of this land. Then there were the vampire ponies. They were the very rich ponies that could do anything they want.

When I first arrived here it wasn't like that now. Everything was now more peaceful and a lot livelier. All the ponies were friendlier to each other as well as the races respected each other then dislike each other. But when I first got here; the vampire ponies weren't the ones ruling Equestralvania. The spirit ponies were. A civil war broke out and an alliance was made between the spirit ponies, wereponies, and the zombie ponies as they fought against the vampire ponies. It was a bloody war, but in the end the vampire ponies were defeated and 90% were banished from Equestralvaina. To where the vampire ponies went; the other races don't know, but a handful of vampire ponies were able to stay for helping the alliance winning the war. Know the spirit ponies rule over Equestalvania, and everyone is much more happy is way.

I made friends here very fast though I was very disturbed that the ponies had human like features. I mean it's really hard for your first time here not to notice that almost all the ponies are wearing clothing as well has having breast men and women like bodies. My first pony that I met and made friends with was the princess of the Spirit ponies. Later on I meet six other ponies that are known as the Supernatural 6 or SV 6 for short. The gang and I went a adventures and had lots of fun with in the month as well as me getting married. But what I wanted to know is why I was sent here, and how for that matter as well.

Well for whatever reason it was; I'm glad it happened. I love it here, and I wish I could bring some of my friends here that also loved the medieval era. I was sad as well that I can't see my friends, but I wasn't sad that I couldn't see my mom and dad anymore. My life with them was a living hell to me. But that the past and this is the now for me.

But that's enough of that of that for right now as I got more important matter to attend to.

**(Matt's present time) **

"(I have to find out who this other Mat person is, and find out what's wrong with him)" Matt said in his mind.

I then remembered something that he had to do when he got back, and with the snap of my fingers over 200 hundred spirit pony servants appeared from the floor. All of them had a color of black, grey, or white for their fur, but for their manes and tails were a different color that matched each other in a way or another. Half of them were male and the other half female, but what I thought was always weird was that every one of them was wearing butler outfits. Even the female servants were wearing butler outfits as well.

"You called for us master?" One of the male servants asked.

I need all of you to quickly go and fix up ponyville in the world of the living and make sure everyone is and their houses as well. (I know I said I would send only fifty, but I think that sending 1/15 out of my servants would be a better idea)" Matt said to them as well as talking in his head.

"Yes master; it well be done right away." The same male pony said and like that they all vanished.

I was getting tried so I snapped my fingers again and ten more female servants appeared. I asked them if they can take the other Mat and take him to the clinic for thrall examination as well as intensive care. One of the servants walked over to grab the other Mat, and like that they both disappear through the floor as well as the other nine female servants.

I then just simply went to my bed chambers. I had enough of what happened today, and all I wanted to do right now was sleep. When I got there I didn't see my wife. She must have still been in Vampvania were her friend lives. Her friend was the new vampire princess of the remaining vampire ponies that lived here in Equestralvania.

I didn't let that bother me the least. All I know is that it was getting late and that I'm going to have a very busy day. And with that I get in my bed and went to sleep.

**Author Notes: Hello everyone! My name is Coal and I'm the youngest god child of the three of my sisters. My god father is the author of this story. You all know him as Bahamut Crisis Core though that's not his real name. (giggle) But for this chapter I asked my god father that I could work on the next chapters for him as for you see he is very ill and is in the hospital right now recovering. That's why I wanted to help him with his story. I've always have been his little helper and I love him so much. He's the greatest god father ever and I would never ever want anyone else. So please everyone support him and hope that my god father gets better. I don't know what I or my sisters would do if we lost him! He's our only god father and we all love him very much! Please pray that he gets better…please.**

**Oh and please like and review this and the other chapters. I worked really hard on this for him. Oh and…I want to make a shout out to all his closest friends. **

**Nejee, Timefather64, Frostbiteandsilverwind, ****ShiningShadow1965, GoldenEclipse11,****Faolan211. I love you guys so much for being friends with my god father. I wish I could give you guys a kiss on the cheek, but I can't so I will pretend I will. Bless you guys so much. And bless of you other fans and followers. **


	19. Day 1: history of a new land part 2

**Author Notes: Yo everyone and everypony! Bahamut is back in action baby! I thank those who supported my god child and me when I was in the hospital. I know it's been awhile, but I have two new story upload that have been working on. I work on them differently then this story but oh well. Now on with the story!**

**…Ponyville Square…**

"Alright everyspirit! Are lord has giving us the task to clean up the very place we love to play jokes at, Ponyville! Now we have to make this place like nothing ever happen ok! Now let's complete our task within 5 hours! Am I clear!" The head butler yelled at the rest of the butlers.

"Yes sir! Hydra sir!" They all yelled back.

"Then spread out, and do not disappoint are king! (I will not fail my master!)" Hydra yelled as well as thinking his head.

All 200 butlers as well as the head butler went around Ponyville to complete want they were sent to do.

**…Back in Equestralvania…**

**…Matt's POV…**

Oh where is she! *sob* I miss my lovely wife! *sob* I cried out loud. I wasn't doing well without my wife.

P-please my lord, I'm s-sure she on her way here to you! So please come down! The head Maid yelled trying to calm me down.

But I can't! I'm complete trash without my wife here! I cried pathetically.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND CALM DOWN!" The head maid yelled as it seemed like a volcano has just went off.

I immediately went too hid in a corner I was crying my eyes out as I was just yelled at by my head maid. She then was trying to say sorry to me, but I wasn't listening to her. I really did miss my wife. I even miss my little angel since she went on her trip. I felt like I was a complete pile of trash.

P-please master, is there anything I can do to make it up to you master. The head maid asks with a concern voice.

Well *sob*there is one thing *sob*…Please dress up and act like my wife Leviathan! I asked in joy in hoping that she would say yes.

"I-I-I-I will do no such thing master! You are such of pervert master! I wish some times that I didn't have you as my owner! Leviathan yelled in embarrassment. Her face was bright red because of what Matt had asked her to do, and there was no way that she was ever going to do that for him.

Oh you're no fun at all. Why can't you be like Hydra some of the time Leviathan? I asked with some tears in my eyes.

All of the sudden another appeared from underneath the floor. It was Hydra the head butler. Both were aware that he got back at that moment. When Hydra looked at both of them, he could tell that his king was having another one of his moments. He could even tell that his king was being a pervert to Leviathan again. He couldn't help chuckle a bit.

I see that my king is trying to cheer himself up again. Having any luck with that my lord? Hydra asks even though he knew the answer.

Ah well I was just talking about you Hydra. Please get Leviathan to dress up like my wife! I asked as I got close to him, and acted like I had puppy dog eyes.

My lord you are such a pervert! Leviathan yelled at Matt again.

"See? She has been mean to me all the time since you were gone. Oh yea, tell me about your report of Ponyville tomorrow morning." I told Hydra. I have to say that he works quite fast if it only took him about three days and a half days.

"As you wish my lord." Hydra simply replied.

"You keep your hands off me you perverted butler." Leviathan hissed at Hydra.

"I will do as my lord commands me, and he commands me to dress you as his wife." Hydra said as he was getting near Leviathan.

"Ah! Somespirit help me!" Leviathan yelled and was hoping that she was saved by a handsome pony that would crush these two male perverts in the wall and she be swapped off her hooves.

As Matt and Hydra were getting closer, they didn't realize that they were right in front the door. All of a sudden the right side door of the throne room was slammed open and some thing popped out and grabbed Leviathan off her hooves and landed right on the king's throne. Leviathan didn't exactly know what just happen as it happen all to fast. She was shocked a little that she had her eyes closed through the event, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that she was being held like a princess being rescued. When she looked up to see who had saved her, she couldn't believe her eyes. To her sunlight shined on a handsome face that had two beautiful mysterious glowing eyes that were the color of sky blue. Her body felt like it was being held by strong but gentle arms. Her body felt warm and safe press against his chest. Her feelings for being scared were blow away and was replaced with the feeling of being safe and cared for. Her eyes shined as her heart raced, and her face flushed a bright red. She fell in love at first sight with this man.

"Hey are you ok?" The man asked in concern tone.

Leviathan's mind was thinking of so many things at the moment that she didn't catch what the man said. She then realizes that the man had asked her something. She snapped out of her day dreaming looked at the man again.

"Hey are you ok there?" The man asked her again.

"Y-y-y-yes." Leviathan answered in a soft voice. It was the only word she could get out at the moment, but then she was even more surprised by the man eyes as they now were glowing bright yellow. She then saw the man close his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Well that good to hear." The man said he a happy tone.

Leviathan was felt more and more in love as this male had what looks like razor sharp fangs. But there was one thing that boggled her. Why did this male look like her perverted king's race? She just had to know what this male's name is.

"P-please tell m-me what y-y-your name i-is." Is all she could muster up as she asked the males name.

"Oh, you what to know my name is?" The male asked.

Leviathan was so egger and impatient that she with her head filled with really happy thoughts and her body building heat, didn't waste time with the name as she grabbed the male head with her hands and pulled her lips in for a romantic and passionate kiss. Then all of a sudden, a bell rang.

**_DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_**

**Author Notes: Well this is turning out to be something, now isn't it lol. Well college started so again uploads…will be awhile. But hey that's life for ya lol. Have fun everyone and everypony. Man what's going to happen next chapter lol, well we'll have to wait and she. I do wonder what happen to the head butler and the king. (Second Matt)**


	20. Update Notice

**Yo everyone, sorry about not uploading in awhile, but life has been keeping me really busy. I want to tell ya that I'm won't be uploading my four current stories for some time now. Yet that doesn't mean I'm done making them, or stories in general. I'm currently working on some really big stories I wanted to do for awhile now and I finely have time to, so be prepared for the next stories that I'll be uploading from now on. **

**This is Bahamut Crisis Core, hoping you all a great life.**


End file.
